


Search and Rescue

by weevis



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weevis/pseuds/weevis
Summary: Felix Zhao did not want to be here. Raccoon City was overrun by undead freaks and he just wanted to stay at home with his boyfriend. But life hates him and now he has to find said boyfriend in the dangerous streets of Raccoon City. Along the way he runs into a spunky cop and a monster the likes of which he's never seen before. He just hopes Carlos isn't stupid enough to die without seeing him again
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira & Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira/Original Character(s), Carlos Oliveira/Original Male Character(s), Jill Valentine & Original Character(s), Jill Valentine & Original Male Characters(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

They didn’t have the greatest meeting but Felix Zhao loved Carlos Oliveira. God did he love his flirty, puppy looking boyfriend. The two of them were so alike but so different. And like mentioned before, even if their start was rocky and somewhat humorous, they still somehow ended up here. 

At the time, Carlos was a rookie in Umbrella Corps U.B.C.S and Felix was a somewhat known mercenary. At the time Felix was a well known mercenary for hire under the name Feng Li. He still hates that name and will always love the “Felix” his mother gave him. But it was the name he gave Carlos when they ran into each other. The first time they met, it was a casual meeting and a cliche one at that. 

Felix was stationed in London at the time, he had been hired by Umbrella Corp. for an unknown reason. His nose was pressed in a book as he sat in a quiet and dreary looking coffee shop. He had to have been really into his book because when someone chuckled, he startled in his seat and whipped his head up. Sat in the chair across from him was what had to be the most handsome man Felix had seen. 

His skin was tan, something he didn’t see in the people native to London, hinting he was just as foregien as Felix. His hair was shaggy and walking the fine line between curly and wavy. His jawline was sharp and covered in a layer of scruff that enhanced his rugged look. Felix could only see the upper half of the man’s body but he was _strong._ His arms rested on the table, enhancing the muscle in them. Unlike Felix’s lithe figure, his chest was broad and his tight shirt left little to the imagination. But Felix liked his eyes the most. They were a deep brown and so expressive they reminded Felix of a puppy. 

“You checkin’ me out?” The stranger asked with what Felix had hoped was a flirty smirk. 

“Depends, you gonna punch me if I am?” He inquired with a raised brow. These times weren’t kind to those who loved differently than others and he’d rather not raise a gun in a public place. 

The other man laughed, displaying a white smile and a cute chipped tooth. “I think that would defeat the purpose of me sitting down here, eh _Bonito?"(1)_

“ _Você pode estar dizendo a verdad(2),_ but I know some men aren’t against lying for their benefit.” Felix purred, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands. The handsome stranger looked a bit shocked at the sudden Spanish coming from his mouth and it made him giggle. “Not expecting an Asian man to speak Portuguese huh?” 

“Well I can’t say it wasn’t a nice surprise,” the other chuckled, “The name’s Carlos Oliveira.” 

Felix reached forward and shook Carlos’ hand, amazed by the size difference. “Feng Li.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Feng.” 

The two talked in the small coffee shop for a couple hours. Felix couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy Carlos’ presence. The other man was funny and flirty and honestly, Felix couldn’t remember the last he had laughed that hard. They probably were too loud for the quiet atmosphere of the little cafe but in the moment, Felix didn’t really care. He left with a new number in his phone, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Carlos they’d probably never see each other again. 

* * *

The second time they met, Carlos was threatening to shoot him. 

Felix was hired to help some Corporal unit working for the International pharmaceutical company Umbrella Corp. Apparently some important sample was stolen from them by a terrorist group and they needed it back. Why terrorists wanted a pharmaceutical sample was unknown. He didn’t even know why they didn’t ask for the help of the police or terrorist control. He just followed orders and got paid. 

Being the man he was, he entered the supposed U.B.C.S base quietly in case they were already overrun. He kept his gun raised and his footsteps quiet, but apparently he wasn’t as unnoticed as he hoped. There was the sound of a gun cocking and then the cold muzzle of gun was pressed against the back of his head. Felix kept his body relaxed and raised his hands in what was almost a lazy manner. His gun was snatched but he still didn’t move or say anything. 

“Who the hell are you?” The lithe man’s breath hitched at the familiar voice but he tried to not show it. 

_“Eu pensei que você me reconheceria bonito.”(3)_ He said smoothly. Carlos let out a loud gasp and his surprise, he turned around to knock the other man's gun from his hand with a high kick. Carlos stumbled back a bit and Felix used the opportunity to [jump](https://youtu.be/EflgtiuCSI0) up and around him, wrapping thick thighs around the Brazillian man’s neck. Carlos was flipped onto his back and Felix had him in an effective chokehold, immobilizing the man. 

Carlos made a strangled noise, but he ignored it in favor of wrapping his legs tighter and strengthening his grip on a buff arm. He looked at Carlos’ shocked face and through gritted teeth asked, “Which one are you working for?”

“The hell… does that mean?!” Carlos choked out and he gripped Felix’s thigh to try and pull him off. 

“Are you U.B.C.S? Or terrorists? I really hope it’s the first one because I’d hate to shoot that handsome face.” 

Carlos struggled to answer and in his silence, a thickly accented voice said, “I believe that’s my subordinate you’re choking.” 

In a fast, practiced movement, Felix pulled the second gun from the holster on his thigh and aimed it in the general direction. When he turned his head he was met with the sight of an older male flanked by two other men. Based on his official looking appearance, he could guess he was his ally, but he wasn’t taking chances. 

“Name and affiliation or I shoot.” He growled, aiming his gun at Carlos’ head. 

The man chuckled but answered with, “I am Mikhail Viktor, U.B.C.S Platoon Delta leader. Would you mind releasing my subordinate?” 

Felix eyed him for a moment but saw no signs of dishonesty, so in one smooth motion, he rolled off of Carlos, picked up his dropped gun and stood to his feet. Carlos laid on the ground for a few seconds coughing for a few seconds and then sluggishly stood up. Felix holstered his weapon and moved to stand in front of Mikhail. 

“I was sent to assist you and your men. Were you notified already?” Felix’s professional persona came out and he stood tall and confidently. Carlos shouldered past him to stand next to his leader with a stony face. Felix spared him a short look but turned his attention back to the one in front of him. 

The older man chuckled and replied, “I am aware. Men, this is mercenary Felix Zhao. Umbrella has requested we work with him. Felix, these are my men Tyrell Patrick, Robert Drake, and Carlos Oliveira.” 

“Yeah, we’ve met.” Carlos nearly growled. Felix kept his face stoic but tried to convey his guilt through his eyes. He must have succeeded because the taller man’s face softened minutely. 

“Come we have much to discuss.” Mikhail waved an arm and turned around down the hall. Tyrell and Robert flanked him, while Carlos dropped back to walk next to Felix. 

“So, Felix. Not the name I expected.” Carlos said nonchalantly. His shoulders were a bit stiff but his face was still blank. 

“Well, what can I say,” He shrugged, “I’m full of surprises.” 

The other man, shockingly, let out a chuckle. “Yeah I suppose you are.” The silence was tense for a moment and then the taller man questioned, “Were you ever gonna call me?”

“I’m a mercenary Carlos.” Felix sighed. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again after yesterday, but if this goes well, maybe I’ll stay for a bit.” 

Carlos smiled brightly and said, “I’ll hold you to it, Felix Zhao.” 

“I wouldn’t expect any less, Carlos Oliveira.” 

* * *

As you guessed, it went successfully. And Felix was happy to learn that, like him, members of the U.B.C.S. normally lived in America, New York to be specific. When their job was over the first thing Carlos did was take him on a date. They went to a casual retro styled diner where Carlos told him about his life and Felix told him about all the places he had been. The food was mediocre at best, but at the time, it tasted like the best thing ever. 

The two had been together for nine months when they first said, “I love you” and of course it came out in the form of a joke. 

The two were in Carlos’ kitchen, the older man watching him move around the small area with an ease that suggested he knew it well. And he had to say he did. At some point, Carlos learned Felix had fond memories of the kitchen with his father. So he tried to make sure they had date night at home every once in a while. He wasn’t as good a cook as his smaller boyfriend, but Carlos tried to make things from his past just as Felix did for him. 

For now though, Carlos watched the younger man sway his hips to the music on the radio and stir noodles in one pot while occasionally checking on the soup in the other. He loved the way Felix looked so relaxing in his home, as if it was his own. 

He really was beautiful. His bleached blonde hair was messy and hung in his face. Felix would push it out of the way every once in a while to reveal droopy double lidded eyes almost black in color. He was smaller than Carlos by nearly half a foot, and while his cute baggy sweater hid most of his frame, Carlos knew there was a silent power hidden in that lithe frame. Afterall, those thighs nearly killed him once. 

The Brazillian man was startled out of his lovestruck reverie when Felix loudly said, “You’re staring again.”

“Can you blame me?” Carlos asked cheekily. “Who wouldn’t want to watch this fine specimen in front of me?”

“I’m dating a fool.” The man in the kitchen muttered, but Carlos caught the blush on his cheeks. He laughed and moved from his spot against the counter to wrap himself around his partner from behind. He rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder, having to bend down a decent amount due to the height difference. 

“But you love this fool.” Carlos teased. He didn’t mean it seriously. He didn’t want to push Felix or say anything too soon, risking the relationship. So he hid behind a joke. He was not expecting what Felix said next. 

The blonde haired man sighed, “Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t let you starve.”

The rugged man froze for a second, his arms tightening minutely. It took a second to process what he said, but when he got it, Carlos reached over to turn the stove off and turn Felix around, ignoring his protests.

“Do you mean that?” he asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. 

Felix looked at him in bewilderment. “Did I mean what? Carlos, what the hell? Are you okay?”

“Do you mean it?” He repeated, his hands on pale arms, “Do you really love me?”

Felix softened immediately. He reached a hand up to cup one of Carlos’ scruffy cheeks, the man leaning further into his touch, and softly uttered, “Carlos Oliveira, I don’t think I can ever love someone as much as I love you.” 

His eyes widened and with big hands, he cupped Felix’s face, pulling the other into a deep kiss. Felix instinctively wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck, playing with the end of his shaggy hair. Carlos poured every emotion he could into it, admiring the feel of the other man’s lips against his own. 

When the two parted for breath, Carlos buried his face in the smaller mans nech and panted, “Felix Zhao, I really fucking love you.” 

Felix laughed and ran his fingers through the man’s shaggy hair. It was quiet for a minute, the two just enjoying each other’s presence and then Felix declared, “Just because I love you doesn’t mean you can get away with turning off the stove, asshole.”

Carlos’ laughter filled the apartment. He didn't think anyone else could compare to Felix Zhao. 

* * *

Felix doesn’t think he’d ever been this happy. 

After what Carlos called “the Kitchen Incident”, their relationship flourished. Maybe it didn’t look that different to others, but the two of them could feel the difference. Felix was slowly becoming more affectionate, less worried Carlos would leave him. He was less hesitant about wrapping his arms around the man’s broad chest and on more than one occasion he would sit on Carlos’ lap, resting his head on his chest to hear the man’s heart. 

Carlos on the other hand, had always been an affectionate puppy. He loved to come up behind Felix and rest his chin on the younger man’s head. His favorite thing to do was cup Felix’s cheeks with both hands and kiss him softly. But now he didn’t watch his words. He joked and teased and said “I love you” almost all the time. He didn’t hesitate to let his partner know how much he appreciated him. And two months later he convinced Felix to move in with him. It didn’t take much really. Felix was already pretty much living in Carlos’ apartment. Hell, he even had a drawer for his clothes there. 

It wasn’t all perfect. The two were both stubborn bastards and it caused some problems. They didn’t fight often and when they did, they always managed to come to a solution. But Felix thinks there was only one time they shouted at each other. 

It started out as a discussion about Felix’s… career. Felix hated his job, he really did. He didn’t enjoy stealing, or killing, but for the longest time it was all he knew. At one point it kept him off of the streets. 

“You can’t keep doing this!” Carlos was the first one to raise his voice. He had jumped to his feet when he learned Felix had been hired to do a job in China. 

“You think I don’t know that?!” Felix shouted back, waving his hands around. “But I’m not the only one with a dangerous job, am I?!”

Carlos stepped closer with an angry expression. “No, no, no! You do not get to turn this on me! I’m not the one who’s job is _illegal!”_

“What else am I supposed to do?!” The younger man cried in distress. His hands came up to run through his hair and he breathed heavily. 

“Maybe do something that isn’t going to get you thrown in prison for life!” Carlos’ voice was angry but his eyes were worried and almost scared.

Felix was stead becoming more and more stressed. “I don’t know what else to do Carlos! This is the only thing in my life I’ve ever done! It’s kept me off the streets!”

“I know that! I know that…” Carlos’ voice became softer and he stepped closer to cup the other man’s face. “But I can’t lose you. If you die on a job, I’ll never know.” 

“I know...and I’m sorry. But what else can I do?” Felix asked him quietly, leaning closer into those rough but gentle hands. 

“You can stop. You don’t have to keep doing this, Baby. There’s no need for you to keep doing these jobs. I can provide for the both of us. And don’t lie, I know you have a shit ton of money stashed somewhere.” Carlos joked, rubbing his thumbs on the other man’s cheeks. 

Felix laughed wetly, his eyes misty with unshed tears. “Last job, then I’m done.”

Carlos grinned and whispered, “You promise?”

“Yeah,” the cat eyed man answered. “I promise.” 

Carlos beamed and he leaned down to press his lips to Felix’s soft ones. The shorter male smiled into the kiss, leaning up on his toes to reach his boyfriend better. When they pulled back, their foreheads rested against each other. The tanned man stared into his pale partner's eyes and said, “I really, really love you Felix Zhao.” 

“I really love you too Carlos Oliveira.” Felix muttered back, with just as much emotion. 

* * *

Just as he promised, it was his last job. It was an easy one. Get in, steal something, get out. He did it as fast as he could without getting caught and as soon as it was done he was on the first plane home. He remembered Carlos greeting him with his bright smile. The first thing the older man did was grab him by the waist and swing them around, laughing loudly. They drew some eyes their way, but neither paid much mind, just basking in each other. 

When Felix got home, he deleted every email account and changed his number, dropping out of the mercenary world. Carlos took him out to eat as a celebration. They went to the diner they had their first date at, laughing just as hard as they did that time. 

The two were happy for the longest time. Carlos still worked for the U.B.C.S but unlike Felix his jobs were close and the out of country ones were few and far in between. Felix discovered he liked to stay at home, thinking of it as leaving his busy days behind him. But of course he felt bad, so he turned his hobby of painting into a way to make money. He didn’t sell many, a lot of them staying at home with him and Carlos, but those that did, sold for a decent amount of money. Carlos was always proud of him when he sold one and it filled him with joy when the older man looked at him with that love struck look. 

They lived that quiet peaceful life, almost every couple dreams of for three years. And then Carlos got called in for a job. An outbreak occurred in Raccoon City and they needed the U.B.C.S. for it. Carlos assured him it was an easy job, just getting civilians out, and then he’d be back. But when Carlos’ platoon leader contacted him, requesting assistance two days later, Felix knew it would not be that easy. 

Now he just prays he can find Carlos on time, before it’s too late.

* * *

(1) _Bonito-_ Beautiful

(2) _Você pode estar dizendo a verdad-_ You may be telling the truth

(3) _Eu pensei que você me reconheceria bonito- I thought you would recognize me_ _handsome_


	2. Entomophobia

Felix stomped on the head of what used to be a man. But now, it’s face was rotted, an eye was missing and it had tried to fucking _eat_ him. 

Two days ago, Felix’s boyfriend had been sent to Raccoon City to help evacuate it. Apparently an outbreak had occurred and Umbrella needed their U.B.C.S to assist them. He hadn’t been worried at first. It seemed like one of Carlos’ more tamer jobs. It was radio silent for a day but even then he wasn’t worried because that was normal. And then Carlos’ superior, Mikhail Viktor, contacted him. 

An hour later, he was on the road. He must have broken a hundred laws to reach Raccoon City in a day, but when he did he was taken aback by the carnage. The roads were a disaster. Cars crashed or broke down, fires raging, and dead bodies littered the ground. He had no idea what kind of outbreak happened, until one of the bodies stood up from the ground. It had shocked him so much, his bike was sent crashing into the side of an abandoned car. 

Now here he was. Fighting off the undead, looking for some way to find Carlos. His phone had been crushed in his pocket during the crash and he was steadily getting more and more tired. It wasn’t the first time he had been awake for days on end, but it had been a while and he was out of practice. He had only brought so much ammo and at times was stuck dodging or had to use a knife. Lucky for him, it seemed like cops or U.B.C.S had been leaving supplies everywhere and every once in a while he was able to find a stash of bullets or the materials needed to make them. 

Felix kicked away another zombie, this time a woman. It let out a loud shrieked sound as it stumbled towards him. Pulling out a [hand](https://us.glock.com/en/pistols/g17)[gun](https://www.glockstore.com/assets/images/products/Glock-17-9mm_main-1.jpg), this one from the holster on his hip, he unloaded three bullets into her head, downing her for what was the second and hopefully last time. 

“Mikhail Viktor when I get my hands on your ugly Russian mug you better pray to whatever god there is that I don’t strangle you.” The dark haired man hissed as he dodged hands outstretched to grab him. He looked up to see his destination coming closer. The transmission tower and substation were bound to have some kind of radio and if not, he’d have to try again. Maybe rage a bit first, but he’d still keep looking. 

As he turned the corner, a zombie barreled towards him and in shock he dropped his gun and shouted, “Mother fucker!” 

It grabbed for him and he kicked it back, picking up his dropped gun and made a mad dash for the substation. He shouldered the door open and cursed when he immediately heard the sounds of undead grunting. Not in the mood for it, he dodged and weaved, sprinting his way up the stairs in the substation office. 

Felix sighed in relief as he leaned against the door. At a much more casual pace, he walked to the dash with four screens and a multitude of buttons. He looked out the window in shock. It looked as if there was a massive growth on the transmission towers, and if he stared long enough, he could see it pulse. He was at a loss at what to do when the sound of gunshots rang out. He held his gun out towards the door with a stony face. 

It slammed open to reveal a battered and bruised woman of average height. When he caught sight of him, she hefted the shotgun in her hands to aim right at him. 

“Who the hell are you?” She growled. 

Felix scoffed and retorted, “Could ask you the same thing. You mind putting the gun down? I’m not interested in shooting anything that’s still living. 

The woman eyed him for a moment before deeming him no threat. She placed the shotgun on her back and Felix holstered his to his thigh. He watched as she slowly walked to him and when she reached his side he gestured towards the monitor. 

“City is under a power outage and my guess is these are the breakers.” He informed her, looking out the window at the massive _thing_ on the towers. “Which, of course are out there in that fuck fest.” 

She chuckled a bit but asked him, “Why are you so interested in the power?”

He thought about answering her for a second, but replied, “Power is my second priority, I mostly came here looking for some form of communication. Trying to get in contact with U.B.C.S.” 

“You work for Umbrella?!” The woman startled back, looking at him with distrusting eyes. 

“Hell no. Technically I’m a former mercenary, but a platoon leader contacted me for backup. I’m required to help his men and gather information on the situation. Lost my phone and now I can’t get back to them.” He told her, keeping his face impassive. 

“Mikhail? Mikhail asked for help from a mercenary?” The woman was baffled at this information. As if it was crazier than the undead roaming the streets. 

“Hey, that’s ‘Former mercenary’! And I’ve worked with him before.” He couldn’t help but defend himself at her tone. “Look, all I need is some way to contact him, and if you aren’t willing to go in _there,_ then I suggest leaving.” 

The lady turned her head to look at him and he did the same. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment and then she spoke again, saying, “I’ll give you my radio if, and that’s a big if, you help me get those breakers on.” 

He brightened and grinned, startling her. “Jesus Christ you’re negotiating is shit, but I’ll take it!” 

She snorted at his giddiness, and stuck out her hand. “My name is Jill Valentine, RPD.” 

“Yeah I guessed by the badge.” He laughed. “But I’m Felix Zhao.”

“Alright Felix, let’s get this over with.” Jill smiled at him half heartedly, but he returned it back even brighter. He followed behind her with a hop in his steps, but reeled back when the door opened and they were hit with a horrible smell. 

“What the fuck?!” The sudden stench startled him so much, he let out a loud curse. 

  
“Ugh, it smells like...oh I don’t even wanna think about it.” Jill groaned. 

The two walked down the metal stairs with hands over their noses. Felix made audible sounds of disgust and Jill’s nose wrinkled. They stopped in front of several green plants and an open, dirty journal.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was starting to look like Chad was never gonna come back from his rounds,_   
_so I poked my head in there… and fuck me- next thing I know I’ve got_ _some kinda_   
_maggots squirming down my throat!_

_I was gagging and heaving, but those little bastards didn’t seem to mind none- they_   
_just wouldn’t come up. I was staggering like a madman and then I saw it:_ _a green_   
_herb._

_My gramma once told me green herbs are a natural bug deterrent. So I grabbed one,_   
_shoved it down my gob and swallowed… and whaddya know, the little things didn’t want to be in there anymore. I’d never been so happy to throw up!_

_I’m gonna head back out there to look for Chad. If anyone else see this remember:_   
_eat your greens!_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Fucking bugs?” Felix whispered in horror. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!”

Jill scoffed but nodded in agreement. “You’re telling me. Just take two of those things and let's go.” 

Felix nodded, each of them taking two of those green herbs. Jill stopped in front of the gated door, but Felix moved further down, stopping in front of a rotting, and thankfully not moving, corpse. 

“Shit!” She muttered. “It’s locked.” 

“Well maybe he has something.” The man replied gesturing towards the body slumped over. She moved and crouched in front of it, pulling a box from it’s lap. She gasped in surprise as it’s stomach burst open, bugs crawling from the hole. Felix yelped out a curse in what she thought was Chinese and took several steps back. The woman ignored him and opened the box to reveal a lock pick.

“Any chance I can just take that radio and leave?” He asked her dryly. 

“Not a chance.” She declared with a smirk. He groaned but followed behind her. He pulled the [long ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_Nylon_66)[rifle ](https://cdn.rockislandauction.com/dev_cdn/1033/6589.jpg)from his back as Jill crouched in front of the door. It made several clicking sounds before it let out a more audible click, finally unlocking. The woman stood to her feet to open the door, when the two heard movement behind them. They whirled around to see nothing and relaxed. 

Then Jill was grabbed from behind. The creature was absolutely disgusting. A giant mutated bug, with extra limbs, clawed hands and tube in it’s mouth currently down Jill's throat. Felix shot at it several times, until it dropped his companion, crawling back over the fence. 

The woman bent over, clutching her throat and coughing. Remembering the book, he pulled an herb from one of her pouches and shoved it in hand. She forced it in her mouth and down her throat. A few seconds later, she bent further down and threw up a disgusting mix of bile and bugs. 

“Jesus Christ!” Felix stared at where the little maggots were writhing on the ground in a poisonous mix of fear and awe. 

“Fucking gross.” Jill grumbled, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her glove. “You ready for this?”

“Probably not. Just don’t die on me Valentine. I need that radio.” Felix teased, trying to disguise his nervousness. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She smirked. 

Then she pushed the door open. The two stealthily sneaked their way inside gazing at everything. The walls were covered in a thick almost flesh like substance with holes riddled about every few meter. It was disgusting and smelled of rotting meat. Felix made a gesture with one hand and the two split up. 

Now, the Zhao man walked down the halls alone, his gun raised and eyes flitting left and right. He stopped at the end of the hall where the first breaker was but was interrupted. His breath hitched, when a spider like creature dropped from the ceiling but he tried not to scream. It scuttled towards him and let out a high pitched sound when he shot at it. He shot at it twice more and it shrieked before exploding into yellow guts. He dashed towards the breaker, pulling up the lever with all his strength. It let out a loud clunk and the light turned blue. 

He prayed that was the right thing to do and turned back around down the hall in search of the next breaker. There was movement behind him, and he whipped around to see two of those creatures crawling along the walls. Out of the corner of his eye there were sparks, and when they got close enough, he shot at it, the two freaks convulsing in a flash of lightning. He sprinted down the hall turning a corner, breathing in relief at the sight of the red lights. 

He could hear them coming up behind him, and pulled the lever up with all the strength in his body muttering, “I should have done more push ups with Carlos.” 

It clunked and he whirled around, shooting at the demonic bugs. They shrieked before meeting their demise. Felix rolled out of the way of one, ignoring them in favor of his search for Jill. Fortunately, he found her. Unfortunately, there were several of those monster bugs behind her. 

“Duck!” He shouted, and she dropped the floor, letting him unload the rest of the clip into their ugly bodies. As they exploded and died, he pulled the cop to her feet and together they made their way out of the fleshy hell.

Felix shoved the door open and only stopped when he reached the stairs. From behind him Jill informed him, “All that leaves is the main power switch.”

“Oh thank fuck.” He breathed. They trudged up the stairs and made their way to the dash where Jill pressed several buttons. Felix looked out the window in glee as the hive collapsed and crumbled in sparks. The lights came on and the dark haired man let out a hysterical laugh. 

“Enjoy that.” Jill said bitterly. Then she handed him the radio on her waist. “And you can enjoy that.” 

He stared at it for a few moments then grinned at her. He pressed the buttons on the side declaring, “This is Frank Zhao, I need to speak to U.B.C.S.Delta Platoon Leader Mikhail Viktor.”

The comm crackled to life and then there was a disbelieving, “Felix?!”

“Carlos?!” Felix was stunned at the voice of his boyfriend and Jill’s eyes widened at their familiarity. 

“Baby what the hell are you doing here?!” Carlos demanded and Felix growled at that.

“Don’t “Baby” me asshole! Your boss is the one who contacted me!” Felix informed him with a scowl. Jill’s eyes grew bigger at the nickname and she leaned against the wall, just listening to the two men. 

“Mikhail contacted you?!” Carlos was stunned and Felix could hear it in his voice. “Why wouldn’t he tell me!”

“Probably because he knew your dumbass would get distracted if you knew I was coming.” The younger man retorted dryly. 

“That’s not true.” The Brazilian man mumbled but his defense was weak. 

“Look, we’ve restored power to the subway. We’re gonna head to the traffic control system.” Felix sighed looking up at the woman in the room, “We can discuss whether or not your horrible attention span when I see you again.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.” Carlos finally “I love you Felix Zhao.” 

Felix smiled softly, seeming to forget Jill was there when he softly said back, “I love you too Carlos Oliveira.” 

The comm went dead and the onyx eyed man stared at it for a little with a dazed smile, until the sound of throat clearing rang in his ears. He startled a bit and gave Jill a sheepish grin. 

“Well, I can’t say I expected that.” She said lazily but good naturedly. “Especially not from him.”

“Oh he totally seems like your token straight man doesn’t he?” Felix joked right back.

Jill laughed a little, then sobered up and asked, “You really love him?”

He stared at her for a moment and then admitted, “I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like I do him.” 

“Alright.” She pushed off the wall and opened the door for him, “Then let’s get that subway running so you can get back to him.”

“I can get behind that.”


	3. Nemesis

Jill and Felix stepped outside of the substation. Jill checked the ammo in her guns, while Felix adjusted the harness/back holster. The man looked at her and asked, “Got any idea where the subway company’s office is?” 

“Yeah, it’s not far. It’s avoiding the freaks that’s the hard part.” She told him. They stepped around several police cars but they didn’t get very far, when the wall exploded open. Rubble rained down and scratched and cut at the exposed parts of their bodies, Out of the hole stepped a behemoth of a monster. It’s face was a twisted and mangled mess and it was cloaked in black. 

In a deep inhuman voice it growled, “STARRRSSS…”

“Are you shitting me?!” Jill shouted, taking Felix’s hand and sprinting around the beast. Felix shook out of her grip when they reached the alley and tried not to look back. He could hear it’s thundering footsteps behind them. Jill stopped for a second to turn around and shoot at a generator, shocking it and stopping it in its tracks, letting them get ahead. 

“What the fuck is that thing?!” Felix shouted as he nailed a zombie in the head with a well placed bullet. 

“No idea, but it wants me dead!” The cop lady panted, throwing open the door to an indoor garage and slamming it behind them. The companions trudged down the steps and stopped to catch their breaths, hopefully the monster still behind them. She leaned against the wall while Felix sat on the stairs with his head in his hands. 

Jill pulled the radio from her waist and exclaimed into it, “Carlos! That thing is still alive! And it’s after both of us!” 

“What?!” Carlos’ voice was frantic with worry, and Felix’s heart clenched. “Run! Both of you, come back to the station!” 

Felix stumbled to his feet and stood next to Jill saying, “Not until we get traffic control online!”

Jill turned off the comm with no other words. Together the two walked into the next room, and breathed out in relief at the padlock on several lockers. The woman pulled out the lock pick and quickly and methodically pulled the locks off of each of the lockers. In one there was first aid spray, the other two had thankfully full 9mm bullets. The two tucked the packs into the pouches on their hips and Felix picked up the first aid spray. 

“Get over here Supercop.” He demanded. Jill grumbled but complied. She held out an arm to reveal a considerable sized cut. He sprayed along the wound, listening to her hiss as he pulled gauze from a pouch on his hips to wrap around it. 

“We’re gonna have to move fast if we wanna avoid that motherfucker.” He grunted, tying off the gauze. “You lead us there and I can watch your six.”

“You don’t have to do that!” She argued with him. 

He gave her a deadpan look and replied, “I sure as hell, don’t but I wanna get to Carlos, and you wanna live don’t you?”

She snorted a bit in amusement but nodded her head. “Let’s go then.”

They ran out the door, down the alley and into the streets. Trash and debris littered the floor but neither paid it any mind as they ran towards the steps to the plaza. A crash was heard in the corner of his eyes he could see the beast dropping to the ground, cracking the street beneath it. They made it halfway down the steps, when a long tendril grabbed Jill’s ankle, pulling her to the ground and toward it.

“Fuck!” Felix turned behind him and shot at the flesh like tendril until it released her. She rolled out of the way of a powerful punch and jumped to her feet. Felix wasted what was hopefully only a second and holstered his glock, pulling the rifle from his back instead. They ran down the steps a second time and had to turn back around when it jumped in front of them again. In their haste to move, a giant hand smacked Felix, sending him to the side of the stair walls. The rough hand tore a hole in his skin and he felt his ribs bruising. 

Jill pulled him up and in a small game of ring around the rosies, they managed to make it into the donut shop. He clutched his ribs but refused to stop. The doors on the other side swung open and he could see the glowing sign of the subway station. He shoved open the door with his shoulder and slowed down only a little. 

“Ok, back again.” Jill breathed as they slowed their pace to a brisk jog. The lights in the office were on, displaying a trashed area. Papers covered the ground and several computer screens and monitors were broken. 

She pulled the comm from her waist and said, “Carlos, I’m in the control room now what?”

“Nice,” The man on the line said in relief. “Now you gotta plot out a route.” 

“Ok, gimme a sec.” Jill panted. Felix watched from his place on the stairs as she moved to stand in front of what looked like the main control dash. She set the radio in front of her and asked, “Alright, where we headed.”

“The train is stopped at Redstone Street. We need to reach Fox Park Station.” Carlos informed her. “Can you program that in?”

Jill gave Felix a little smirk and said back into the radio, “Hey, I’m supercop. Consider it done.”

She pressed the buttons on the side again and Felix chuckled a little. “Oh he’s never gonna let that name go.” 

“Yeah,” the woman laughed breathlessly, “I figured he wouldn’t.”

The room was silent for a few moments as Felix listened to the woman fiddled with and pressed buttons. He used the silence to think for a moment about what had just happened. He had never seen anything like whatever the hell that monster was. It was huge, towering over the two of them. Jill and Felix weren’t the tallest of people, but that thing was massive. And it was for some reason fixated on Jill. Lost in his thoughts, he was only broken out of them when he heard his companion conversing with his boyfriend. 

“Carlos, it’s me. I’ve finished rewriting the subway route.” Jill told the comm line. 

“Jill, you are amazing!” Carlos sounded so relieved it made Felix smile. The line was silent but not dead until Carlos asked seriously, “How’s my man doing?”

Felix rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the radio. Jill chuckled a little bit but handed it over. He placed it near his mouth and retorted, “Your man is fine and going to kick your ass if you ask again.” 

“That’s my baby.” Carlos let out a loud laugh that even Jill’s lips twitched into a smile. “Tough as nails. Head back to the station. We’ll make sure the subway is ready to depart and you can strangle Mikhail like I know you want to.”

“I’ll see you there.” Felix snorted and turned off the comm. He used the railing to push himself to his feet and gestured for Jill to follow. He let her step in front of him to lead the way but the two froze when a body rose to its feet. But in place of it’s head was a massive, twitching parasite. 

“What the fuck?!” He muttered at the two shot at it. The tail-like limb on the back stretched out to cut a hole in Jill’s side. She stumbled back and Felix shot at it with a bit more ferocity, aiming for the glowing hole where it’s face should be. Three more shots and the parasite exploded, leaving a headless body. 

He steadied Jill on her feet and asked, “You good to go?” 

“Yeah,” She nodded, hefting her shotgun up, “Let’s do this.” 

Felix grinned at her and the two made their way out back towards Moon’s donuts. He kicked the double door open, taking a moment to reload his gun before they walked out into the plaza.The sight that greeted them was horrifying and shock inducing. The giant monster had it’s hand on a zombie's neck and the two watched in fear as its head became a massive, writhing lump of flesh. 

“What the hell is it doing to them?” Jill whispered in fear. 

“Don’t know, don't care,” Felix grunted as he switched his rifle for a handgun, “Just get rid of that thing so we can get past the big buy!” 

She nodded and aimed at a sparking generator, shooting when it came close enough. The two monsters were stunned long for them to get up the plaza stairs. But Felix yelped when his leg was grabbed and he was pulled to the ground. The fleshy tendril dragged him along the ground, tearing his shirt and skin. It released him and he rolled out of the way of a punch, his eyes widened when the ground cracked beneath the force of it. 

Jill let out a loud shout and launched a grenade at the behemoth's face. The force of the explosion knocked it back and Felix used that to launch himself to his feet. Jill Grabbed his arm and led him barreling down the alley. 

A zombie staggered their way towards them and in a rage he pulled the rifle from his back and shouted, “Fuck. OFF!” 

It’s head exploded and they leaped over the rotting corpse to turn a corner. Felix could hear the huge monster behind them, but ignored it in favor of rolling under a shutter door, the word “HERE” painted on in a bold yellow. He laid on the ground panting as Jill forced the door shut. 

“I’m so out of practice.” He breathed with a hysterical giggle. Jill chuckled and pulled him to his feet. 

“You kept pretty well for a retiree.” She joked. “Let’s go get your man.”

“Oh thank fuck. I need a strong man to hold me right now.” He teased back. He was grateful that Jill could keep her sense of humor in this time, joking back and forth with him. He thinks if he had to search for Carlos on his own any longer he would have gone mad. Jill was his saving grace. 

Their footsteps echoed down the hall, Jill leading them. He grinned but kept quiet when he heard a man’s voice say, “Nice job, supercop. I’m impressed.”

“You’re not the only one.” He announced. Carlos’ eyes widened and a grin grew on his face. He dropped his gun in favor of wrapping large arms around Felix’s small face and burying his own face black hair. Felix sighed in relief and looped his arms around his lover’s neck. 

“Thank god you made it.” Carlos whispered, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t.” 

“Probably something stupid.” The smaller man teased. Then his eyes grew furious and he growled out. “Now what the fuck were you thinking?!” 

Carlos took a step back at the sudden rage and looked to Jill for assistance but the woman only smirked in amusement. “Gotta be more specific _Bonito(1)_ baby.” 

“For a year, you yelled at me for having a dangerous job! Now you’re out here fighting the undead?! I should strangle you!” Felix repeatedly slapped Carlos’ shoulder and despite the size difference the older man still winced in pain. “I haven’t heard from you in two days you _Shǎzi!”(2)_

Jill outright laughed at the distress on Carlos’ face as he desperately tried to calm his stubborn boyfriend. “It’s not my fault! Phone lines are down!” 

“ _Jièkǒu bóruò!(3)_ _Shǎzi! Báichī!(4)_ Should I say it in a language you know?!” Felix shrieked. 

“No!” Carlos announced hastily. “The shouting got the point across.” 

The two stared at each other for a minute then the taller man weakly whispered, “I missed you…” 

Felix sighed but smiled softly and reached up to cup a scruffy cheek. “I missed you too, love.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes with dumb, lovestruck looks until a throat cleared. The two snapped their heads to see a smirking Jill. Felix smiled sheepishly but Carlos grinned back unashamed at being caught. 

“Are we back in business?” She asked seriously. 

“Yeah, mostly” Carlos cleared his throat and took on a professional tone. “We need 30 to 40 minutes to finish maintenance.” 

“Anything is better than going out there.” Felix retorted, crossing his arms. Carlos stared at the younger man with that prideful look as he took in his battered but strong form. But the two snapped their guns up, when a shutter door opened to reveal two men. One was slightly older, his hair beginning to gray, the other a strong, bespectacled black male. 

“Nicholai! How we doin’?” The Brazilian man asked his comrade. He stood in front of the other two with a serious expression. 

“The town is crawling with those freaks. No chance of fighting our way out of the city.” A heavily Russian accent informed the man. His blue eyes came to rest upon Jill and Felix and he said in distaste, “Why is she here? And who the hell is this?”

“She’s helping get the trains running again.” Carlos replied, giving the man a look. “And he’s Felix Zhao, Mikhail contacted him for help.” 

“Bad time to start carrying dead weight, friend.” Nicholai spat. “The woman is unreliable. Can’t pull the trigger when it counts.” 

Felix’s eyes narrowed and he hotly retorted, “I can assure you neither of us is dead weight and if you insult either of us again, I’ll cut off your legs and leave to be eaten by those undead freaks. I’m not bound by your U.B.C.S rules so there’s nothing stopping me.” 

Jill gave him a grateful look but Carlos looked at him in exasperation. He could see the familiar face of Tyrell smirking and gave a crooked grin back. Nicholai sneered at him, but said nothing more. He left with Tyrell following behind him, but not before the dark skinned male could give Felix a wave. 

“Uh sorry about that. Everyone’s a little worked up.” Carlos told the two awkwardly. 

“Carlos, love that wasn’t stress. That was just an asshole.” Felix droned with a dry expression. Jill and the older man snorted a bit at his sarcasm. The happy mood was cut off when the sound of crashing was heard, like a wall caving in. 

“Not this shit again!” He muttered. He and Carlos lifted their guns aiming in the direction of the sound as they walked backwards. Jill slammed the button allowing it to close behind them. But then at the last second, she ducked back out. 

“It’s me he’s after. I’ll buy your guys some time.” She told them. 

“Jill what the hell are you doing?!” Felix exclaimed as he smashed his hand on the gate in frustration. 

“Jill! No!” Carlos shouted as she rounded the corner down the hall. He took a startled step back when he caught sight of the monster barreling after her. “Goddammit!”

Felix turned around to press his face into Carlos’ covered chest. He was trying to hide the worry for his newfound comrade, but his partner knew him too well. The other wrapped his arms around the smaller. Carlos pulled his face up to press a reassuring kiss to his forehead. 

“Hey, she’ll be fine. She’s strong.” He assured his lover when he pulled away, resting their foreheads together. 

“Yeah,” Felix breathed as he turned his head to look behind him. “I know she is.”

* * *

_(1)Bonito- Beautiful_

_(2)Shǎzi- Fool_

_(3)Jièkǒu bóruò!- Weak excuse!_

_(4)Báichī- Idiot_

**Felix Face Claim:[Park Jimin](https://www.celebtattler.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/02/park-jimin-0004.jpg)**

**Voice Actor:[Park Jimin ](https://youtu.be/0O_sJMcmk0s)**


	4. Catching Up

Carlos had a hand on Felix’s back as he led the smaller away from where Jill disappeared with the monster behind her. He couldn’t help but look back every once in a while, as if she would show up with a smug smirk. Carlos would smile at him reassuringly and rub his hand up and down his back. 

When they reached the train, several men were standing outside of it conversing. He could recognize Tyrell and Nicholai, the latter giving him a smirk and a nod. Carlos led him inside the train where Mikhail Viktor sat on a bench, clutching his side. The older man stood up to greet them with a smile. 

“You got a lot of explaining to do old man.” Felix said, but the smile on his face showed he wasn’t serious. 

Mikhail chuckled and waved Carlos off. Despite being in front of his superior, the shaggy haired man pressed a kiss to Felix’s temple before exiting. The Russian man gestured towards the bench across from him and said, “Sit. We have much to discuss.” 

Felix sat down and leaned forward with his elbows on his legs. “What the hell happened here Mikhail?”

“We suffered some serious losses. I lost a large portion of my men and the city is overrun by those freaks.” Mikhail sighed deeply. His face was distressed and his voice defeated. 

“Why did you contact me?” Felix asked bluntly. “This is not my expertise. I steal, kill and collect information for money not rescue civilians. And it doesn’t look like there’s much information to gather.” 

The graying man sighed deeply and motioned him forward. Felix eyed him but stood up to stand in front of him. “My men died in an ambush. I cannot speak for you, but I didn’t think mindless zombies had the capacity to plan something so complicated.” 

“You think someone is betraying you.” Felix whispered in realization. “But that still doesn’t explain why I’m here.” 

“You are not bound to my men by a bond. If you think someone is betraying us, you will not refuse to believe it. You are an expert on information and the behavior of men.” Mikhail informed him. He was almost desperate. “I have no one else to turn to in this scenario. I need to know if I can count on you.” 

Felix pondered for a few moments. On one hand, he was not required to be here. He could run at any moment to save his own skin. On the other hand, if Mikhail was right, someone had tried to kill Mikhail and his men, including Carlos. His partner could have died and become one of those mindless freaks because of the cruelty of one of his comrades. 

Finally he let out an exhausted sigh and smiled tiredly, answering, “I suppose I could help you out. Not like I have anything better to do with my life at the moment.” 

Mikhail laughed deeply and grinned at Felix’s nonchalant answer. “Thank you Felix. Now, I believe someone is waiting for you.” 

He turned his head to see Carlos standing with comrades, but he was shifting and twitching. Felix knew him well enough to know the man was becoming impatient, waiting for something. He laughed and gave Mikhail a smile before exiting the train. Carlos visibly perked up at the sight of his lover walking towards him. His gun was holstered on his back in favor of wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tyrell shaking his head fondly and Nicholai sneering at him. 

Just to spite the blue eyed man, Felix reached his arms up to loop them around Carlos’ neck. The tanner man beamed at the way he was visibly showing affection and leaned down to rub his face in soft, messy locks. 

“How you doin’ Baby?” Carlos asked, his voice muffled from the way his face was pressed in his partner’s hair. 

Felix leaned up high on his toes to mumble in a tan neck, “Getting real tired of this zombie bullshit. Thought this shit only happened in movies.”

Carlos leaned back to bellow in laughter, drawing eyes to them. The younger man rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s boisterous laughter but his smile was still fond. He pulled the other over to the stairwell for a bit more privacy and sat down, pulling Carlos down next to him. He rested his head on a strong shoulder and laced his hand together with a much bigger, more calloused one. They sat in silence for a bit and Carlos took the opportunity to look over Felix a bit. 

The Chinese man was battered. He was covered in dirt from rolling on the ground and being dragged across it with blood spattered along his face, most likely from shooting off zombie heads. There was a cut in the side of his black shirt and his skin was covered in dirty gauze. His usually impeccable clothes were covered in dirt, and his holsters and belt were coming loose. But to Carlos he looked damn strong and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at the sight of his powerful lover. 

“You know, you stare at me a lot.” Felix teased with red cheeks when he caught Carlos staring for the nth time. 

The rugged man chuckled and rubbed his thumb along pale knuckles. “How can I not stare at such a fine specimen.” 

Felix rolled his eyes but the air became a bit more tense and serious when Carlos asked, “What the hell happened out there _Bonito(1)_ Baby?” 

Felix sighed in exhaustion, visibly slumping over. The other man’s eyes widened at the sudden defeat in his partner and hastily pulled the smaller man into his lap. Felix straddled Carlos’ legs and pressed his face into the other man’s neck. 

“Carlos I’ve never seen anything like it. I’ve never come so close to death so many times.” The black haired man’s voice was muffled and vibrated against the other’s neck. “I got here and had no clue where you were. If I hadn’t found Jill, I probably would never have found you.” 

Carlos clutched Felix to his chest and muttered, “There’s no way I wouldn’t tear down this whole city looking for you.” 

It was silent for a moment, just Felix’s deep shaky breaths and the men conversing in the background quietly. Carlos was doing his best to comfort Felix. The other was usually strong willed, but he guesses that even Felix had reached a point. The radio on Carlos’ hip crackled to life and Jill could be heard saying, “Carlos, Felix, can you hear me now?”

The tall man scrambled to pull out the radio and held it in between the two of them breathing out a, “Jill! Oh thank god! Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alive. And I lost him.” She answered back. Felix relaxed in relief and Carlos closed his eyes before smiling. 

“Great. The subway’s ready to go. We’ll leave as soon as you make it back.” Carlos informed the woman on the other end. He didn’t get to say much else as the line went dead. Felix moved off of Carlos’ lap to allow him to stand up. “Let’s get everything ready to go Baby.” 

Felix nodded his head and made their way over to stand next to the other uniformed men. Felix came up to Tyrell and said. “I need any information you have on your mission, the outbreak, and these freaks.”

Tyrell opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by an accented, “And why should we give you any of that?” 

“My job is to collect information.” He glared at Nicholai. “You can take it up with Mikhail if you’d like, but I’m going to do my job. Get in my way and you’ll find out what happens to those who cross me.”

Nicholai glared at him fiercely and Carlos looked a little frantic, wanting to diffuse the situation before it escalated. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. Tyrell swung a hand over his shoulder and pulled him towards a laptop. “Come on Zhao, I got what you need.” 

He led him over to several stacked boxes and laid a nearly empty file in front of him. He then began to give off information. “The outbreak started five days ago. No one knows who patient zero is at the moment but it spread fast. So two almost three days ago, we were called in for what we thought was riot control but soon we had to move onto evacuation.” 

“Any idea why Umbrella didn’t call you guys in sooner?” Felix asked the other man as he looked over the mission file. It was short, the gist of it was to gather civilians then get out. 

“Not a clue.” Tyrell responded. “But new orders should be coming in soon. I’ll let you know when they do.”

Felix patted the man on the back and thanked him gratefully. He moved to stand next to Carlos again and took the time to study Nicholai. The man was the first on his suspect list. He showed an obvious taste for he and Jill and vocalized his displeasure about them joining the mission. Either he had a thing against women and gay men, or the two were getting the in way of something. Nicholai, despite his words, also showed no sense of brotherhood with his comrades, unlike Carlos and Tyrell who moved and talked with familiarity. He may have been new, but Felix had also heard the name Nicholai before when Carlos would come home from work to discuss his job with him. 

Carlos’ comm sparked to life with the voice of Jill, “Carlos, Felix, it’s Jill. Do you read me?” 

Felix’s eyes widened at her breathless voice as if she ran a mile. He snatched the radio from Carlos and stalked away, the bigger man on his heels. 

“Loud and clear supercop.” Felix answered. 

“You alright?” Carlos asked, leaning over Felix to get his voice in better.

“Yeah...Bastard’s dead.” She told them smugly. Felix laughed a little and Carlos sighed in relief. 

“Good.” Carlos announced. “Fuck ‘im.” 

Felix’s relief was soon replaced by the anger he had been holding back, so he growled, “That’s all fine and dandy, but what the hell is wrong with you, you _Bèndàn(2)?!”_

“Exactly. What the hell were you thinking, turning yourself into bait?” Carlos agreed, just as upset as his boyfriend. “You could’ve been killed.”

“Don’t start you two. I did what I had to.” Jill argued. 

“I know. And, uh...thanks.” Carlos thanked the woman with a wry smile. 

He looked at Felix who scowled, “Oh, no you are not getting my thanks you _Zìwǒ xīshēng de nǚrén!(3) Yīdìng fēngle…(4)”_

Even with his limited knowledge on Chinese, Carlos got the gist of it, and even Jill who knew none could get it through the tone of his voice.

Carlos and Jill laughed a bit at him then Carlos informed Jill, “The subway;s ready to go. Hurry back.” 

The line went dead and Felix muttered, “This is why I date men.” 

Carlos laughed loudly at that.

The two were able to converse quietly and enjoy each other for only a few moments when loud explosions rang out above ground. The two jumped to their feet and dashed up the stairwell ignoring the calls of others. Carlos pulled the radio out when they got above ground and in a shout asked into it, “Jill! Are you okay?!”

“Talk to us supercop!” Felix demanded in worry. He tightened his harness and holster, pulling out a glock. 

“Carlos, Felix, that monster’s on my ass again!” She shouted back in a panic. He could faintly hear explosions in the background and in the distance. 

“Are you shitting me!?” The Brazilian man yelled, a little bit of accent starting to come out in his distress. “I thought you killed it!” 

The line went dead before they could get an answer out of Jill, and they quickened their pace. They dashed down the streets following the sounds. They made no moves to fight any zombies, more interested in reaching their friend in time. 

“You got any plans baby?” Carlos panted as they ran. 

Felix looked around them a bit and then remembered something. “Gas station.” He breathed. 

Carlos' eyes widened and he grinned. He turned the comm on and asked, “Jill, you there? Felix thinks he knows how to slow that fucker down. Just head back towards the station.”

“And lead him right to you?!” Jill questioned in disbelief. 

“It’s okay supercop. Trust us.” Felix spoke loudly, hoping she could hear his voice. The radio was turned off and the two partners dashed towards the gas station. They stood in the alley on the side of it, praying Jill could reach them. 

Someone up above must have heard them because Felix could see the woman sprinting towards them. 

“Jill! This way!” Carlos called out. He waved his arm and ran down with Felix and Jill behind him. Felix grabbed onto Jill and pulled her towards it. The creature was stomping behind them and when he turned in it’s hand was-

“Is that a fucking _ROCKET LAUNCHER?!”_ He screeched in disbelief, Jill ignored him in favor of dashing towards the station garage. Behind them, the mine he and Carlos had set went off, sending the two stumbling forward. 

Carlos steadied them and asked, “You two okay?!” The two didn’t say anything but Felix rapidly nodded. The creature moved to it’s feet and the man shouted, “Go...GO!” 

They dashed to the garage as Carlos stayed behind, unloading almost his whole clip into the monster. They stopped just outside for Jill to yell, “Come on, forget about him!”

“Do not be a hero Carlos Oliveira!” Felix pleaded. Carlos growled but ran to them. Jill slammed the button down and as the door was lowering, Felix unloaded a whole clip into the side of a fuel truck. With a few bullets from Carlos, it exploded, setting off a chain reaction and blowing up the gas stations around it. The door lowered in time, but the dent in it, displayed the damage they had caused. 

Carlos was blown back a bit and Felix and Jill helped him to his feet. He picked up his gun and panted, “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.” 

Felix walked next to his lover with Jill behind them. They made their way down into the subway and Carlos wrapped an arm around his waist, craving affection after that ordeal. 

“Carlos, I know we didn’t get off to a great start, but… thanks for the save. You too Felix.” Jill admitted as they walked, even if it was a bit reluctant.

“Hey you saved my ass first.” Carlos retorted, “You’re a hell of a lot braver than me.”

Felix opened a door and looked back at her with a smile. “If it wasn’t for you, I doubt I would have ever gotten back to this idiot. I owe you for that.” 

She laughed a bit but then sobered up and said, “Well, what matters is that we can get everyone out of the city now.”

“Yeah. Yeah you’ll be safe.” The tallest of the group agreed, removing himself from Felix, but still sticking close. 

They stood in front of the gate to the subway and as they waited for it to open Jill asked, “What about you two?” 

Carlos looked at Felix from the corner of his eye and responded, “From the sound of it, we won’t be catching the train.”

“Why not?” The woman sounded baffled at the news and Felix couldn’t help but feel a bit of pity for her. 

“There’ll be new orders for him, and I still have a job to do here.” Felix answered for the both of them. 

“If it means we can help save the city, that’s fine by me.” The tan man added on. The group walked down the stairs in tense silence as Jill processed their words. 

Mikhail turned around and praised Jill, saying, “Good work! Your reputation is well deserved! Get inside, the subway is about to leave.”

Felix and Carlos moved past her to stand on either side of Tyrell. 

“Carlos, Tyrell. You have your orders. You need to go back to the city and find Nathaniel Bard.” The men nodded and Mikhail turned to Felix. “Felix, you go with them. Help them and find any information you can.”

The three men nodded and Jill hesitantly asked, “This isn’t the last ride out of town right?” 

“Do not worry. Once civilians are safe the train will be back.” The oldest man brushed off her worries. 

She stayed staring at them so Carlos reassured her, “It's alright. You go on ahead. I’m not gonna die on you and leave you in a cold, cruel, Carlos-less world.”

Felix's face twisted and he smacked his lovers chest scoffing playfully, “Say something stupid like that again and you will.”

Jill looked on as Carlos grinned down at his lover and they bickered for a minute before she snorted out an “Ok.” And got into the train. 

When she disappeared into the doors the two sobered up and Mikhail said seriously, “You need to find the scientist. His vaccine research could save us all.”

The three men nodded and turned to leave. Felix walked next to Tyrell and cheekily asked, “You ready for this?”

“Ready to third wheel you two in the zombie apocalypse?” The man rolled his eyes. 

“Hey! We aren’t that bad!” Felix defended. Tyrell gave him in a look and jerked his head in Carlos’ direction. A bit apprehensive, he turned his head to see his lover looking at him. More specifically- “Are you seriously staring at my ass?!”

“It’s a nice ass.” Carlos retorted, unashamed at being caught. 

“Carlos Oliveira!”

“What?!”

* * *

_(1)Bonito- Beautiful_

_(2)Bèndàn- Dimwit_

_(3)Zìwǒ xīshēng de nǚrén!- Self-sacrificing woman_

_(4)Yīdìng fēngle- Must be crazy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from me!
> 
> As you may have noticed, despite this game being set in the late Eighties/early nineties, Carlos and Felix are are open with their relationship. I've romanticized the timeline bit, basically making it so I can write their story. As a someone under the LGBT Umbrella I'm not forgetting history and how hard it was for people to love who they want in that time, but keep in mind it's still a fictional story. Instead of Resident Evil 3 occurring in 1998, I changed it to 1999 to fit my storyline better. Also in the RESE 3 remake Carlos is 6'0 but I upped his height to 6'2" because Felix's face claim is 5'8" and I love height differences. 
> 
> I love bilingual characters and interracial couples too. So while Carlos' is canonically South American (which country is unspecified) I had to make Felix bilingual too. Making him Korean seemed a bit too on the nose so Chinese was the next choice. I don't know any Chinese or Portuguese but I have a friend helping me with the Portuguese but I mostly have to use google translate. While the Chinese is romanticized and not in characters, let me know if any of it is wrong, the Portuguese or the Chinese. Thank you!
> 
> Weevis


	5. RPD Station

The walk to the RDP Station was a long one. They tried to keep as quiet as possible to avoid drawing masses to them. Of course Carlos and Felix bickered like an old married couple while Tyrell sighed and groaned at being a third wheel. Occasionally they had to shoot a zombie down, but other than that they managed to make it to the RPD Station with no interruptions. 

“It’s been a while. Subway’s gotta be clear of the city by now.” Carlos said as they stood outside the gates to the station. 

“Along with your hot friend?” Tyrell asked sarcastically. 

“Don’t think I won’t shoot you.” Felix told him bluntly. 

Carlos snorted but took a calmer approach. “Nah, she’s not like that. Hell, she’s not like anybody.” 

Tyrell didn’t say anything else as he opened the gate and even Felix was lost in thought. The day must have been wearing down on him, because in a rare moment of insecurity, he couldn’t help but notice the admiration and respect Carlos had in his voice for the S.T.A.R.S woman. Tyrell must have noticed because he nudged him and gave the shorter man an apologetic look. They both knew sometimes Carlos spoke without thinking. Didn’t make it feel any better. 

“Alright, keep your head screwed on Oliveira. This is the police station.” The bespectacled man announced as he opened the gate. 

“Uh, you sure?” Carlos asked unsure. “‘Cause it looks like a cemetery to me.” 

“Where’d you think they’d keep the bodies, the freezer?” Felix’s voice must have been just a tad too sharp because Carlos reeled back a bit and Tyrell winced. He shook his head and pushed his way to the front, keeping his gun lowered. 

The group stopped at the loud shouting of a man. They looked up beyond the gate and an older black man was shooting at a zombie in a puffy, yellow RDP vest. 

He aimed the gun at the zombie’s head and let out a pained, “I’m sorry Brad.” 

“So...rry…” Both Felix and the older man were shocked as the wheezing gasp of the undead man. It made the cop hesitate for a second, allowing for the zombie to lunge forward and sink its teeth into the man’s side. The man yelped in pain and kicked it away, stumbling through the double doors. 

The group of three dashed after him, Tyrell pushed on the doors, only for them not to even budge. 

“Shit! It’s locked!” Tyrell announced. 

“You stay on the door.” Carlos announced. “We got this fucker.” 

Felix narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything else, instead just beginning to fire rapidly at what used to be human. Carlos let out repeated shots at its torso while Felix aimed for its head. With the two of them, it took only about 15 seconds for the zombie to be downed. 

The taller man looked at his partner and grinned. “We always work well together.” 

“Yeah.” The onyx eyed man said blankly. “I guess we do.” 

Carlos was a bit bewildered at the sudden change in behavior in his boyfriend and moved forward to grab his pale wrist. “Hey, what up with you?” 

“It’s nothing.” Felix muttered, turning his head away but making no moves to remove the grip on him. 

Carlos’ face fell at the blatant brush off and he holstered his gun to cup Felix’s face. He leaned down and whispered, “You know I love you right Baby?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” The Zhao man unintentionally melted at those soft words. “And I love you too.” 

The Brazillian man beamed and leaned down further to press a kiss to soft lips. It was a lazy kiss, unhurried and unrushed. It was just Carlos trying to convey how much he loved Felix and the other man returned with just as much fervor. Carlos pulled away just a smidge to catch his breath and grinned when he felt Felix smiling against his lips as he kissed him again. 

They must have been out for longer than they thought because Tyrell poked his head out the door to yell, “Let’s get a move on lovebirds. We do have a mission.”

Without looking back behind him or pulling away, Felix flipped the other man off. Carlos pulled off of him to throw his head back in laughter. He held his gun in one hand and in the other gripped Felix’s waist, leading the two inside the station. The two stopped in front of the downed Zombie when Felix crouched down to pick something up from it. 

“He’s S.T.A.R.S?” The Asian man asked no one in particular as he looked at what was most likely an ID card. 

“That could be useful.” Carlos said. He pulled the man back up and the two walked through the Station’s double doors to reveal a large ornate room. There were supply boxes and small medical stations everywhere. The floor was littered with all kinds of trash and broken glass. But the main view was the large Greek woman inspired statue in front of the stairs leading to the second floor. 

“Where’d that cop go?” Carlos questioned, his loud voice echoing throughout the large room. 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Tyrell declared. “We got a job to do.” 

The two other men walked up to stand behind him as he typed away on a laptop. “If our intel’s still worth a damn, then Bard’s in the S.T.A.R.S office. Let’s find him and take him into custody.” The dark skinned an informed the other two

“Custody? I thought this was a rescue?” Carlos was baffled and borderline frustrated at the news. Damn him and his hero complex. 

Tyrell ignored his question in favor of gesturing towards the computer saying, “Take a look at this you two. I’ve located the S.T.A.R.S office.” 

Carlos stood next to his friend while Felix had to lean on his toes to see the footage of the security cameras. 

“Remember, Bard had access to Umbrella’s darkest secrets. He knows we’ll try to keep him under our thumbs.” Tyrell remarked with no particular feeling. 

“So this ‘Search and Rescue’ mission is more like ‘Find and Detain’.” The scruffy man observed with a small hint of disdain. “...Right. Good to know.”

“I’ll open the shutter so you two can get through.” Either Tyrell didn’t notice his friend’s tone or he just didn’t care as he spoke to the partners behind him. 

“Stay here and find out what’s been going on at the station. Find out anything you can on S.T.A.R.S, the outbreak, and Umbrella here, will you?” Felix’s request sounded more like an order but the man agreed anyway. 

“I’ll call you if I find anything.” 

The two broke away from their third companion to approach the shutter gate. They checked their guns and ammo as they waited for it to open and before they could press on, Tyrell called out, “Hey, be careful you two.” 

“Yeah. You too, man.” Carlos smiled tiredly walking through the entryway. 

“Good luck T.” Felix uttered as he followed behind his partner, not sparing the third man a glance, but his voice spoke volumes of his worry. 

The shutter led to a small room with a front desk and several sofas. On the small table in front was a fancy looking box and a paper. Felix picked it up to read out loud

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Each member of the force has been issued an ID card._ _From now on, this_  
_same card will be required to access all storage boxes._

_Do not lend your card to anyone. Take great care in using it. If your card goes_  
_missing report it lost immediately._

_RDP Facility Maintenance Department_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Guess it’s a good thing you picked that thing up huh Baby?” Carlos asked, as he plucked the paper from it to read it over himself. 

Felix let out a hum as he crouched in front of the box. He pulled the white S.T.A.R.S card from the pouch on the back of his pocket and stuck it in the small opening. It beeped open to reveal several different ammo boxes. 9mm boxes, assault rifle ammo, .22 rifle ammo, and magnum ammo. 

“Oh hell yes!” Carlos cheered gleefully. Felix chuckled at the childlike nature of his lover and tossed him the assault rifle ammunition, taking the 9mm and .22 rifle bullets for himself. The scruffy man eagerly placed his in one of his many pockets, while Felix carefully stuffed his in one of the pouches on his hips. 

“Let’s go Love.” Felix announced and he stood up from his crouched position. They moved to open the door but stopped when the sound of screaming and gunfire came from the other side. They moved to stand on either side of the door and Carlos quietly and slowly pushed it open. 

On the other side, down the hall, two men in blue were shooting at something they couldn’t see. Something long and fleshy shot out from around the corner and in a spray of blood one man slumped down against the wall dead. The other was pulled down the hall screaming in pain. 

“What the hell was that thing?” Carlos' shock caused him to forget his volume just a smidge and Felix nudged him to remind him. 

Felix though, had his hand over his mouth as he whispered a small, “What the fuck…?” 

They cautiously walked down the hallway, careful of the noise. The man slumped over was still and still oozing blood. If Felix looked closely, he could see almost his whole jaw was missing. In his daze he could vaguely hear Carlos muttering, “Couldn’t have been a zombie.”

When the raven haired man turned around, he could see the other man. His hand covered his mouth in shock and horror at the sight. The man was impaled all the way through a pipe, hanging several feet off of the floor. He was dripping blood and Felix could see him still twitching with the last bits of life. 

“Carlos, what the fuck was that thing?” He whispered in terror. 

As if sensing the emotions inside him, his lover turned to embrace him quickly and press a kiss to his head saying, “I don’t know Baby. Let’s hope we don’t find out.”

Felix nodded and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. The two pressed on down the halls of the carnaged police station. They only had a few seconds of tense peacefulness before they came across a zombie. It was stumbling down the hall, groaning and wheezing with blood around its mouth. 

“Here we go.” Carlos announced, pulling out his handgun instead, in hopes of keeping the volume down. He shot at it, and it turned towards them on unsteady feet. It only got three more steps in before it was downed by Carlos. 

Felix sighed in relief and they continued on. He jumped in shock though, when something scurried across the window outside. He couldn’t get a good look, but it was pink and fleshy, as if it was missing skin. Carlos smiled reassuringly and he nodded back with determined eyes. 

The window in front of them crashed open and a zombie rolled onto the ground. Felix dodged it in favor of opening the doors in front of him, but they were pushed open and a heavyset zombie stumbled out into the halls. 

“Shit…” He grumbled as he stepped backwards with his partner away from the two undead. He aimed his gun at the female one crawling on the floor and refusing to waste ammo, he instead raised a foot, and stomped harshly on her head, cracking her skull like an egg beneath his boot. The thud in front of them signified Carlos had killed his and when he looked up, the older man was staring at him. 

“That should not have been as hot as it was.” He announced in awe of the sheer power of his boyfriend's legs. 

Felix rolled his eyes but his cheeks were red causing Carlos to grin in cheeky accomplishment. They opened the doors to what looked like a small conference room. Like the rest of the place it was trashed. Papers and broken glass all over the floor. Felix rifled around the papers on the table, looking for any important documents but instead he found a familiar green plant and a flash grenade. 

“Hey, take these.” He called out Carlos, tossing them over to the bigger man. 

He placed the grenade in his pockets with no questions but looked over the plant and asked, “Why the hell do we need this?” 

“When I was getting the power back on with Jill, we ran into giant mutated bugs that would stick tubes into your stomach to lay eggs. Only way to get em out was with that thing.” Felix informed him with almost no emotion. 

Carlos’ face twisted in disgust and carefully placed it in with the grenade with no other complaints. When they were satisfied they had gotten everything, they moved into the next room. It was most likely a storage room. On the desk was some assault rifle ammo that Carlos looted and a white board with the words. “Locker code CAP”. 

“Gonna remember that sweetheart?” Carlos asked, gesturing towards it. 

“That is my job.” The shorter man smirked smugly. 

Carlos chuckled and shook his head. He placed a hand on the comm in his ear and seriously said, “T, You copy? There’s something real nasty in here and I don’t know what it is.” 

“Something nasty?” Tyrell’s voice rang in Felix’s ear, a bit confused. “I’ll take a look with the cameras. Watch each other's six.”

“Can do.” Felix answered, then the line went dead, leaving the other two in silence. Carlos unlocked the deadbolt on one of the doors, and when he opened it, at least three zombie’s tripped and fumbled over each other to get to them. One grabbed onto Carlos and he grappled with it, holding it back with his rifle. Felix shot at it several times and dropped the floor. The twitching of it’s limbs suggested it wouldn’t stay down for long, so they two escaped the room before it could get back up. In their haste to leave, they forgot about the zombies outside the door. 

One lunged for Felix and in his surprise instead of shooting at it, he reflexively [wrapped his arms around its waist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=os7CdQ4flTw) and in an astounding feat of flexibility and strength, he leaned back into a bridge position. The force he applied and the speed at which it happened caused the monster's head to slam against the floor and crack open like fruit. 

When he flipped back into his feet Carlos was standing over a dead zombie with a pained expression. At first Felix had thought he’d gotten hurt, but then the man pleaded, “Please stop doing these things. I’m either gonna have a heart attack or pop a boner.” 

Felix squeaked at the sudden vulgarity and speed walked down the hall ignoring his partners bellows of laughter. He stopped in front of the safety deposit room and wiggled the handle, but it refused to open. 

“It’s locked. Need a key.” He told Carlos with furrowed brows. The other man nodded and led him into the room across from it. It was most likely the main office, if the desks around the room were anything to go by. On one, there was a familiar box. Felix inserted the white card in the slot and when it beeped open it revealed a gun piece, more specifically a scope. 

“Here, love.” Felix tossed it over to Carlos, and the man fumbled with it for a moment then when he got it safely in his hands he grinned brightly and moved to place it. Felix shook his head fondly and moved around the room, looking for anything. He looked into what was most likely the chiefs or lieutenant office and spotted a safe. Marking it on his internal map he moved on. 

“Felix, take a look at this.” Carlos called him over from one of the desks. He handed him a file and Felix looked it over with keen eyes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Name: Rodney Gray_  
_Occupation: Unemployed (former electrician)_

_Charges:_  
_Unlawful creation and/or possession of explosives_

_Narrative:_  
_Suspect was seen behaving suspiciously at 1442 Box St. on Sept. 8, 1999._  
_Suspect’s person was searched, producing a small explosive and a timed detonator_  
_from his inside pocket, leading to arrest on the charges listed above. A search_  
_of the suspect’s home found more than 20 additional homemade explosives as various stages of completion._

_Suspect was extremely agitated and not sound of mind. Suspect spoke_

_feverishly when questioning began, and at one point, questioning had to be halted_  
_due to a sudden bout of shrieking from the suspect. Once questioning was_  
_resumed, suspected made the following statements:_

_“I didn’t do it for me, I did it for you! Why doesn’t anyone understand? The_  
_corpses attack from the shadows! A storm’s coming, but this umbrella is no good!_  
_Gotta blow it up or you’ll be more than just wet! Gotta get more bombs!They’re coming. Soon. Gotta hurry. Burn ‘em. Burn the corpses. Burn ‘em good.”_

_During questioning, the suspect began to shake violently before resuming_  
_a shrieking fit. Questioning was ended, and a sedative administered._

_Note:_  
_Due to the suspect’s unstable psychiatric condition, suspect’s testimony changed_  
_from moment to moment. Suspect’s delirium made any sort of dialogue impossible._  
_We are currently awaiting the results of a doctor’s investigation into suspect’s_  
_Condition. The explosives collected from the suspect’s person and residence_  
_appear to be extremely powerful. As a safety precaution, a battery wa removed_  
_from the detonation device upon its admission into evidence._  
_(The battery was secured in the safety deposit room.)_

_Interrogating Officer Wes Drucker_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over the suspect’s statements the first time, it just looked like the ravings of a madman. But when Felix read them over again, things clicked and didn’t sound so crazy. The man wasn’t nuts, he’d most likely seen something terrible and suffered a psychotic break. Somehow, he had seen Umbrella Corp. had been doing something and in his mind the best option was to blow everything up. 

“That guy was a grade A lunatic, huh?” Carlos asked a bit humorously.

“Yeah...yeah.” Felix cleared his throat a bit and gave his lover a small smile. “We should keep going.” 

Carlos gave him a weird look, but agreed anyway with a nod. They made their way out of the room and as if on cue, the one zombie they had failed to kill, came stumbling out of the door. 

The companions shot it down together and when it hit the floor Carlos stared at it for a moment before declaring, “I feel kinda fucked up shooting cops.”

“You and me both.” Felix grumbled in agreement giving the dead zombie in blue a pitying look. They made their way down the hall and around the corner to a set of stairs and around another corner, a door. They started with the door. The room was relatively clean with a small desk and lockers against one wall. There was a door with a sign next to it that read “Dark Room”. Carlos looted the lockers while Felix searched through the papers and files. 

“Find anything?” Carlos asked as he leaned over his shoulder to read the paper in his hand. 

“Not much, besides the code to a safe.” Felix shook his head and turned around to face the taller man. “What about you?” 

Carlos handed him a green herb and ammo for his rifle. “Nothing but these. You ready to go?”

Felix surveyed the room one last time then gave Carlos a nod and a small smile. The other returned it and they left the room in favor of the stairs. When they reached the second floor Tyrell’s voice filled their ears. 

“Carlos, Felix, the S.T.A.R.S. office is up ahead.”

The two nodded and Carlos gave a quick, “Copy that.”

“Check the next floor first?” Felix asked knowingly. The other man nodded and led them up. The first thing Felix saw was a key. He picked up with no hesitation and moved the locker next. 

“You know the combination?” Carlos raised a brow in questioning. 

“Not for this one.” Felix told me, looking over the lock. “You want me to force it open?” 

“Nah, it’s not worth it.” Carlos shook his head. 

Felix shrugged and turned around back to the stairs. “Alright. S.T.A.R.S. office it is then.” 

Unfortunately, they didn’t get very far. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Why is it blocked?” The rugged man growled, running a hand through messy hair in frustration. 

Felix surveyed the wall for a second, then turned around with no words. He entered the bathroom leaving behind a confused Carlos. After a few seconds of the man just standing there, the other popped his head out the door and asked, “You coming or not?” 

Carlos scrambled after him and when he opened the door, Felix was bent in front of the tile wall. The younger gestured to a note on the bench saying, “Someone else had the same idea I did. The battery is back on the first floor safety deposit room. By the way, I wouldn’t open any of those lockers.” 

“Do we really only need a battery?” Carlos asked in hope. 

“And a shit ton of bullets.” Felix said bluntly. “I can hear a whole swarm of those fuckers on the other side of the wall.” 

“Crap. Alright let’s go get that battery. Maybe we can find something else on the way.” Carlos led the way back to the first floor. They only got a few steps away from it, when _something_ dropped from the ceiling. And it was absolutely hideous. It walked on all fours with large bone-like claws. The worst part was that it had no skin. Its muscles and organs were all exposed, but something told Felix that it was _not_ vulnerable. 

“There you are dickface!” Carlos grunted, hefting his gun and aiming it at the creature’s exposed brain. Felix did the same with his own rifle and the effects it had were minimal. The damn thing didn't even slow down. The two men were forced to run back to the stairs for higher ground. 

Felix felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and cried out. Carlos turned around to see the things fuckin _tongue_ embedded in his boyfriends shoulder. It pulled out of Felix’s shoulder and he could see the blood stain on his shirt growing by the second. The lithe man stumbled forward and caught himself on the stair rails. The thing scuttled closer to them second by second. 

“Fuck!” Carlos shouted and with a new found rage released a torrent of bullets into the things head. He unloaded a whole clip into it before it finally keeled over with a loud and final shriek of pain. When it hit the ground Carlos bent down in front of Felix who was sitting on the steps with a pained smile. 

“Gotta admit, you looked kinda hot defending my honor.” The dark eyed man croaked. 

Carlos laughed and looked at the wound. It had punctured all the way through and was about one and half , maybe two inches, in diameter. It was bleeding profusely, but thankfully it wasn’t a bite, so he didn’t have to worry about his boyfriend turning. That said, Felix was leaking blood like a faucet and he was starting to look dizzy. 

“You’re gonna be okay baby. You’re gonna be okay.” Carlos assured him. But he didn’t know if he was talking to Felix or himself. 

Felix must have known that because he rolled his eyes and huffed, “Of course I’m gonna be fine you big lug. Now give me some gauze and that herb.” 

“You sure you wanna eat a plant?” Carlos asked hesitantly as he eyed the green plant in his hand. 

“Look, it got rid of the parasites in Jill.” Felix deadpanned, “It’s gotta be somewhat good for me then.” 

“Alright you got it baby.” Carlos finally relented. “Let me wrap then you can eat your weird plant.”

Carlos carefully moved one of Felix’s harness straps, mindful of the wound and pulled an almost full roll of gauze from one of his many pockets. He carefully wrapped it under Felix’s armpit and around his shoulder several times in many layers, applying as much pressure as possible. Anytime Felix whimpered or winced, Carlos would press a kiss to his face, whispering apologies. 

When he was done he softly and carefully asked, “Think you can do this?” 

“I can do anything, as long as I’m with you.” Felix whispered back with a loving smile. 

Carlos grinned tiredly and helped him to his feet. “Let’s get going then.” 

The safety deposit room was empty except for one measly zombie which Carlos took care of easily. The key pad in front of the lockers was missing buttons and Felix prayed they didn’t need those keys. 

“Go down the line and tell me what I need to open.” Felix ordered, leaning against the keypad slightly. 

“You got it sweetheart.” Carlos smiled and started at the end. “109, 106, and 104 all got something in them.” 

Felix pressed the buttons in rapid succession and there were three beeps in a row. Carlos walked down the line and by the end he held three things in his hands. The battery they needed, ammo, and-

“Is that a fucking grenade?” He asked in awe, staring at the green, rounded object in Carlos’ big hands. 

“Sure is. Think it’ll take out that horde on the other side of the wall?” Carlos grinned with a little head tilt. 

“If that doesn’t I don’t know what will.” 

The walk back up the stairs was a bit slower than last time. Felix was still recovering from blood loss and Carlos refused to leave the smaller boyfriend behind. The locker in the bathroom shook a little when they entered the bathroom, signalling the zombie inside had finally awakened. 

“Carlos, Felix, I’ve hit a dead end with the terminal here. Gonna head your way.” Tyrell informed them. 

“Copy that.” Carlos replied with a nod even if the other man couldn’t see them. 

“Just let a blow a hole in this wall then we’re all good to go.” Felix added. 

“Blow a hole in the what?!” Tyrell panicked. 

Felix laughed a little bit and with a cheeky, “Bye-bye!” Ended communications. 

Carlos shook his head fondly and asked, “You ready for this?” 

Felix stared at the wall where the explosive was breathed out a heavy sight. “Ready as I can be.” 

“Good, now get behind that wall.” The Brazilian man led him to a shower stall while he bent in front of the explosive. Felix braced himself against the wall and with the device beeping he dashed behind the wall next to Felix. The wall blew open with a loud crash. The force blew open the pipes, causing them to let out hot steam. The only way they could go now was forwards. 

Carlos pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed in the hole. They waited until the explosion went off to slip in through it. They managed to down most of them, but several were still standing. They stumbled and lunged towards the pair of men. 

“Shit!” Felix scowled, blowing the head off of one with a close range shot. 

Carlos shot at another and muttered, “Man it sucks to be popular.” 

When the last one went down Felix turned to his boyfriend and pleaded, “Please, I physically cannot handle another shit joke right now.” 

Carlos just laughed as he left the bathroom, grinning stupidly. Felix groaned and followed behind the tanner man towards the S.T.A.R.S. office. Somehow, the office was clean. There was barely any blood or trash on the floor. This didn’t stop them from entering cautiously with their guns raised. When it was deemed safe the two lowered their guns and approached a beeping computer. 

Carlos pressed several buttons and the two squished together in front of a grainy video chat. 

“Dr. Bard.” Carlos called out the pacing doctor. Felix whipped out a recording device from his pouch and Carlos glanced at it for a second barely noticeable.

The balding male raced towards his end of the screen and breathed out, “Oh thank god. Do you know how long I’ve been trying to reach somebody?”

“Don’t worry we’re gonna get you out of there.” Carlos reassured the man. “Just tell us where you are.” 

“I’m trapped in a goddamn hospital surrounded by every kind of abomination...Look just send in S.T.A.R.S. They’re gonna know what to do.” The doctor demanded forcefully. 

“Not gonna happen.” Felix answered. “RPD’s overrun too. Most of S.T.A.R.S. are dead.” 

“Then figure it out!” The man yelled, grating on Felix’s nerves a bit. “Umbrella’s gone crazy. They’re killing all the researchers.” 

Tyrell entered the room and Carlos motioned with a hand for him to stay there and stay silent. 

“I am the only one who knows how to make the vaccine to stop the zombies...so you can either sit there with your dicks in your hands or send-send somebody who’s capable of getting me the hell out of here!” Bard shouted then he ended the call with no goodbye or explanation. 

Felix turned off the recording device and stared at it heavily in thought. Carlos glanced at him then looked at Tyrell. 

“I like him already.” The man said sarcastically. 

Carlos scoffed a bit coming closer to his comrade. “Yeah. You would. You heard what he said. We can’t turn him into the company.” 

“That’s not our call to make.” Tyrell argued. “That’s Mikhail’s call.” 

“Then it’s a good thing he can’t order me.” Felix butted in. “And if he tries, I’ve got evidence.” 

Tyrell looked at him a bit upset but Carlos looked grateful. Tyrell pushed past the two saying, “I’m gonna check the computer and see if I can trace the doc’s location. Look around, see if you can find anything useful.” 

Felix scowled and stalked into the main office. On the desk was a file with the word “Rejected” in all caps and a large, red font. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This bizarre incident occurred in a mansion owned by the Umbrella_  
_Corporation located in the Arklay Mountains._

_On July 23, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team was dispatched to the Arklay_  
_Mountains to investigate a series of mysterious and grisly murders,_  
_and went unexpectedly radio silent._

_Only July 24, Alpha Team was dispatched as well, and became entangled_  
_in the events at the nearby mansion._

_The incident culminated in the destruction of the mansion. Casualties_  
_were numerous. The only survivors were five members of S.T.A.R.S._  
_The cause of the incident was the illegal bioweapon experiments being carried_  
_out in a secret Umbrella lab beneath the mansion. The T-Virus being used in_  
_these experiments escaped the facility, and is presumed to be the root cause_  
_of all that occured._

_However, all evidence was destroyed along with the mansion, so further_  
_investigation had proven to be extremely difficult._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix folded the papers and tucked them in his hip pouch. Jill was a S.T.A.R.S. member. Maybe he could get more information out of her. 

He moved to the door where Carlos was waiting for him when he pressed a finger to the comm in his ear. 

“Yeah what’s up?” Carlos asked. It was odd hearing only one side of the conversation and he just hoped Carlos would fill him in. 

“Derailed? Was anyone hurt?” Carlos moved from the door to pace and Felix stood at attention at the troubling words. Even Tyrell looked up. 

“Ah, shit...wait what?!” Carlos suddenly yelled. His voice was becoming more and more distressed and Felix was getting worried. 

“Jill? Jill, Jill what happened?! Jill come in!” 

Felix stood straighter and knew they’d have to leave. It sounded serious and even if he felt that small inkling of insecurity creeping in, he wouldn’t put that on Jill. It wasn’t her fault and he owed it to her. 

“T, we gotta go.” Carlos announced moving to where Felix was waiting by the door. 

“Do what you gotta do.” Tyrell shrugged. “I’ll take care of Bard.” 

The pair moved at a fast pace out and Felix had to demand, “Carlos tell me what the hell happened.”

“That monster showed up and derailed the train. It killed Mikhail and all the civilians.” Carlos growled out. “Jill says Nicholai left her to die.” 

“Shit…” Flix whispered. He knew something was up with the Russian man, but he almost hated that he was right. Shaking his head he steeled his nerves and put on a brave face. “Alright love, let’s go save supercop. You with me?” 

“Always, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is my longest chapter yet. Also I couldn't help myself, I have to put just a smidge of angst. But I'm a softie so it will all be solved soon. Also Carlos got a bit vulgar but if I'm honest with you, when I finish the official story I plan to do extra chapters and several of them is going to be me trying my hand at smut! 
> 
> The smut will only exclusively be on wattpad and AO3. Have a good rest of your day! 
> 
> Weevis


	6. The Hospital

The sun was barely rising when they had left the RPD Station and now the sun was all the way up in the sky. While Raccoon City was not the biggest of cities it was still large and the overall chaotic state of it, gave no hints as to where Jill could be. Felix was starting to lose hope when he could suddenly smell something burning. And there she was. 

“Jill!” Carlos shouted running forward. Felix winced a bit at the way Carlos blatantly left him behind but he ignored it, now was not the time. He could be insecure later. Instead he knelt next to the woman on the ground. Carlos already had her cradled in his arms and Felix’s heart filled with a dangerous mix of insecurity, worry, fear, and jealousy. 

He was worried and feared for his new friend’s life. He was insecure and jealous of the way Carlos held her close and almost ignored the man next to him. But it was too many emotions for him to handle so he did something he hadn’t done in years. He went _numb._

It was a technique he had learned when he had to kill his first person. A form of disassociating. He let his mind go blank with nothing but the job and pushed every emotion away. He became a machine focused on the task. 

“Do you copy Patrick?” Felix asked into his earpiece. His voice was empty and some tiny, tiny part of him was glad he could still do this. 

“What’s going on Felix?” The man on the other end of the line sounded a bit worried. Tyrell was the only one who had seen Felix’s blank state and he recognized that blank tone. 

“Valentine has been infected. We will proceed to the hospital where Bard can possibly treat her. If he is unsuccessful we will terminate her.” The pale man informed Tyrell. He could hear the man wince but he paid it no mind. 

Carlos looked over at his partner stunned. “Terminate”? What the hell was he talking about. It was then he saw. Felix’s eyes were empty and almost glazed over. His face was a blank mask, nothing written on it. His body was tense and poised, as if ready for a fight. 

“Alright. I’ll…. I’ll meet you two there.” Tyrell stuttered out before hanging up on him. 

Felix stood up to his feet and looked at the man still on the ground. Carlos stared a bit before biting out, “What the hell was that?!”

“I’m unsure of what you mean. Elaborate.” Felix looked down at him Carlos was torn between being worried and furious. 

“You’re gonna terminate her?! She’s a person not a machine!” The Oliveira man growled. 

Felix titled his head but there was no emotion behind it, like he was mocking confusion. “If Bard does not provide a vaccine she will turn. Our mission is to prevent the outbreak from spreading. She will turn soon. If she is not cured by then, I will get rid of her since it seems you cannot. Now come. If you really want to save her we need to leave now.” 

Felix walked back to where they came from without slowing down or looking behind him. Carlos took the time to place Jill on his back but his focus was on the man walking away from them. Carlos had ever seen Felix like this. The man was a surprisingly open book and filled to the brim with all kinds of emotions. This was a completely new person. 

“Don’t worry supercop. We’re gonna fix you right up. Both of you.” He stared at Felix’s back with a soft and broken face, praying he could help the man he loved. 

The journey to the hospital was slow and tense. It must have taken them at least three hours to reach it and by the end Carlos was sweaty and tired. But both men refused to stop. The closer they got the more frantic Carlos became. He was horrified to admit it, but he was scared of Felix. The more time they wasted the longer he was in the state and the more likely he was to shoot Jill. 

He let the shorter man lead them into an empty hospital room. Felix watched blankly as his boyfriend placed the woman on the bed. The man whispered something to her and some part of Felix knew he should say something but his mind and body wouldn’t let him. 

“Let’s go Oliveira.” Felix commanded. Carlos reeled back at the use of his last name. 

“W-Wait outside for a sec while I call T.” Carlos stuttered out staring at him with wide eyes. 

The Asian man nodded leaving the room with a firm, “Understood.” 

Carlos placed a hand to his ear and when Tyrell picked up he asked shakily, “Tyrell, where’s Bard now?” 

“He’s gotta be in the lab in the back.” The man answered back then worriedly questioned, “What’s wrong man?” 

“Something’s up with Felix, and I don’t know what it is.” Carlos muttered, eyeing the door where the man had disappeared through. 

“Lemme guess. He’s blank, emotionless, called you by your last name?” Tyrell sounded tired and worried, which was out of character for the usually sarcastic and professional man.

“You know about this?” The Brazilian man sounded bewildered at the news and demanded to know what was going on. “What the hell happened?!” 

“You tell me. Something must have happened for him to detach like that.” Tyrell retorted harshly. 

Carlos caught onto the word quick. “‘Detach’? What the fuck does that mean?” 

“He’s emotionally detaching himself from the situation. Disconnecting from his feelings. Something must have happened for him to shut down like that.” His friend informed him. 

“Why wouldn’t he tell me? He could have come to me instead of doing this!” The man was becoming increasingly more worried for his partner. 

Tyrell scoffed a bit at that. “I don’t know if you knew this but your boyfriend had a shitty life and is a bit insecure. Look I’ve only seen it once and honestly I can understand why he wouldn’t tell you. It was a bit terrifying even for me. And the aftermath was just as bad.” 

“But how did this happen?!” Carlos shouted. The other man let out an audible wince at his loud tone so he muttered a quick apology and repeated the question. “He’s usually so strong, why does he feel the need to hide from me?”

“God you’re dense.” 

Carlos was shocked at the blunt words and growled, “What the fuck does that mean?” 

“It means not only did Felix almost die at least three times today, but he’s terrified and he’s insecure.” Tyrell drawled. “You’re an attractive man who’s been focused on a woman he thinks he can’t compete with. He also probably feels incredibly guilty for being jealous of a dying woman. It was probably too much for him to handle.”

“He thinks I’m attracted to Jill?” Carlos whispered, stunned at the revelation. “Doesn’t he know I love him?”

“Don’t tell me that. Tell him. And fix this before he kills Jill or gets himself hurt. Now, stay frosty. I’m on my way.” Tyrell’s voice was stern and left Carlos reeling with the information flooding his head. 

Felix was jealous of Jill. Felix actually thought Carlos would leave him. Then he felt guilty for feeling jealous. Everything was too much for him to handle so he shut himself down. Carlos liked to think he knew his boyfriend so he could guess Felix didn’t want to burden him with his feelings in a time like this. Which was stupid because Carlos could be dying and he’d still want Felix to tell him about his problems to Carlos could fix them. He didn’t know what to do, the two had never been in a situation like this before. But he needed to fix this. Carlos couldn’t fight like this, knowing that Felix was in pain because of Carlos’ obliviousness and stupidity. 

Felix barely moved when Carlos stormed into the lobby where he was waiting. 

The lithe man looked up and stoically asked, “Did Patrick find where Bard is-”

He was cut off by Carlos roughly grabbing his arm and leaning down to press their lips together. Hard. Carlos tried to pour every emotion he could into. For a few seconds he worried that Felix would remain stiff and unmoving. But then he relaxed and melted into it. 

When the two pulled back Carlos pressed their foreheads together and whispered. “I need you to come back to me Felix I can’t do this without you.”

Carlos watched with bated breath as Felix's eyes cleared. His face remained blank but those onyx orbs were open and his cheeks were flushed. 

“That was uncalled for.” Felix muttered as his cheeks reddened. 

“Sorry baby but I needed you here with not in that pretty little head so I could tell you something.” Carlos chuckled. He was looking at Felix with such fond and love struck eyes that the younger wished he was back in his head to escape the embarrassment. 

“What was so important it couldn’t have waited?”

Carlos pulled back with a serious face and stared at him. “I need you to know I love you. And I would never leave you. Especially for another person.” 

“I-I don’t think now is the best time for this…” Felix stuttered looking anywhere but Carlos. 

Carlos’ eyes narrowed and he grabbed Felix’s cheeks forcing them to look at each other. “You and I both know that you’ll keep avoiding this. It happens now. I need you to know I. Won’t. Leave you. Ever.” 

“I know…” the smaller man whispered, nuzzling into the calloused hand. “I just sometimes forget… I’m not that 15 year old on the streets anymore. I have people here for me.” 

“I’d never let you go back to that. I love you Felix Zhao.” The man in front of him sounded so sincere and it made his heart stutter in his chest. 

With a breathtaking smile he leaned up and whispered back, “I love you too Carlos Oliveira. Now can we please go save supercop so I can apologize for being jealous while she was dying?” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Carlos chuckled. “Let’s go.” 

The two were tense and their guns were raised, ready to shoot on sight. The reception area was luckily not filled to the brim, but there were three of the undead milling around. Carlos growled something but Felix was focused on permanently downing the zombie that tried to get up again. Finally he had enough and shot at its knees. When it was forced to crawl on the floor, he stomped on its head with his foot. Its skull cracked like an egg and he ignored Carlos’ pained sound. He didn’t have time for his boyfriend’s horniness, his comrade was dying. The hospital halls were dark and chaotic. Some were barricaded and inaccessible, honestly, it was a little impressive how well done it was. 

When they opened the doors to Bard’s office, an automated female voice announced, “Welcome to the office of Nathaniel Bard. Please state your business clearly into the intercom.” 

“Damn rich pretentious bastard.” Felix scowled. He let Carlos pilfer and look around the room as he bent in front of the intercom. A thought came into his head and he said, “Open the door Bard, we’re here to get you out of there!” 

“No voice match found.” 

_“Lā shǐ!”(1)_ Felix hissed. “I fucking knew it was voice activated.” 

“Maybe this will help?” 

Felix turned around to see Carlos holding a tape recorder with a hopeful look and his head tilted like a puppy. 

“Is there a tape in it?” He asked with a pointed look. 

Carlos shook his head with a sheepish smile and muttered, “No…” 

“Then that’s not gonna work love.” The raven haired man replied dryly. “Keep it anyway, we might find a tape.” 

He stood back up and moved to the file on the desk 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every day they bring in more of these “Mystery illness” patients._  
_The sedatives don’t stop their delirium, so we have to put them in straight_  
_jackets and move them to the isolation wing. Problem in, the isolation_  
_wing is already bursting at the seams. The director told us to admit anyone_  
_with symptoms free of charge, but what does he expect us to do? Wish them_  
_better? We don’t have a cure._

_And that’s not all that’s bothering me. When these patients die, they’re not_  
_collected by the usual mortuary teams. We’ve been told it’s “Special_  
_Handling” to prevent the illness from spreading, but I’m not buying it._  
_Miranda saw some guys wheeling a body through the “Forbidden Door”_  
_during the night. Why? Where? What’s going on?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the fuck were you doing Bard?” Felix muttered as he folded the papers and tucked them away with the others on his hip pouches. Carlos waved him over and the two moved the open door that was unlocked. There were two zombies milling about and a corpse on the floor but Felix was not buying it. He shot at it a couple times and thankfully stayed on the floor. Carlos gave him a baffled look and he shrugged his shoulders, shooting at the only other zombie. When they went down, Felix finally noticed the zombie scratching and clawing at the glass door. He gave it the middle finger and as if recognizing the universal motion, it scratched and clawed at the door with a bit more force, shrieking wildly. 

“Come on Baby. Don’t antagonize the flesh eating zombie and help me find another way to Bard.” Carlos shook his head, grabbing him gently by the arm and leading him away from the angry corpse. He then nodded his head towards one door saying, “We’re gonna need a key card now too if we wanna go through there.” 

Felix scowled and shook Carlos' hand off. He muttered something unintelligible, probably some kind of curse, and holstered his glock in favor of his long rifle. He pushed the door open with the muzzle of it and took the lead. When he stepped out of the doorway the first thing that greeted him was a teddy bear sitting in a wheelchair. 

“I don’t know if that’s supposed to be sad, but honestly it scared the shit out of me.” He announced bluntly, not tearing his eyes away. Carlos snorted a bit and pushed him forwards. 

“Now's not the time, now matter how funny you are.” The older man replied. Felix grumbled but obeyed and moved forwards. They went towards the stairs and he let out a yelp when a body dropped in front of them. 

“Fucking Christ!” Felix swore as he kicked the body a little. It may have been disrespectful, but it scared the shit out him so it deserved that. Carlos paid him no mind and easily stepped over the body. On the next floor, everything was blocked off, except for the exit to the roof. 

The door swung open and they were immediately greeted with the sight of an undead lunging for them. Felix shot at it, point blank, and it fell to the ground but continued to crawl around. He went to raise his foot but several bullets were embedded in it’s skull. 

He whipped around to Carlos who was wearing a pleading expression. “I cannot handle much more of your leg strength _please_ stop before I jump you in the middle of a zombie outbreak.” 

“Stop saying that shit.” Felix muttered. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“Stop being so hot, then we’ll talk.” Carlos retorted as they trudged along the roof. They used the door to get around the barricade in the halls. They went down the left hall first and entered what looked like a storage or records room. There were several ammo packs scattered about and Carlos collected them as Felix read another Nurse’s entry

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_\- Admitted over 20 “mystery illness” patients_

_\- Patients in isolation exhibiting severe limb necrosis, fever, muttering delirium_  
_and signs of hyperphagia_

_\- Possible infection? Tried every antiseptic_

_\- Still no blood work back from the research wing_

_\- ASK AGAIN_

_Dr. Young was bitten while treating one of the patients. We’ve disinfected the_  
_wound but the fever won’t go down. Nothing works. Meanwhile, the outpatient_  
_room is complete anarchy. The patients are delirious and growing more violent_  
_by the minute._

_We’ve called in our off-duty staff. It’s all hands on deck now. We’ve got to_  
_contain this chaos!_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Felix stared at the nurse’s entry in a mixture of dread and interest. He reread it several more times before he muttered, “God Bard, what the hell were you and Umbrella doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! No more angst! Honestly I solved that in a really cliche way. I tried my best to research emotional detachment, depersonalize disorders, and disassociating. While I have some issues I don't think I've gone through these. Well, I've disassociated several times, but the other two I haven't. There's probably a really specific and medical way to help someone with those but I'm not studying psychology so I don't know. Yell at me down below if what I wrote/did was offensive in anyway. 
> 
> Another thing, when I first started I planned to go by sections, but the chapters were getting really long and the story would be just a biiiiiiit too short. Some people might like those things but I'm going to cut it up to between 2500-3000 words per chapter. Just a small tidbit of info. 


	7. Lost Items

The next set of double doors the pair went through led to a blood stained room. It was a gruesome sight and they moved in cautiously, their guns raised and ready to fire. The floor was littered with bodies that for once didn’t get up. Somehow that made the scene all the worse to look at. Binders and books were all over the floor, their papers spilling out. 

“This...this doesn’t look like regular zombies Carlos.” Felix whispered. Guts were spilling out the bodies, like a claw had run through them. 

“I know baby. Look around, get the information you need, then we can get the hell out.” Carlos grunted back with apologetic eyes. Felix nodded firmly and began to scour the room. Carlos watched his back while the smaller was busy. He pushed papers and folders around on desks with an urgency he hadn’t had before. Anything he found might get them closer to Bard or help Jill. His eyes caught a handwritten note and he picked up, Carlos reading over his shoulder. 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_We tried. I swear to god we did. But there’s nothing else to be done. The_   
_chaos is completely beyond control. Victims are pouring in now, dying and_   
_spreading the infection faster than we can reach them._

_So we’ve given up trying._

_Those of us who aren’t infected have barricaded ourselves in here. We can hear_   
_the cries for help outside. The screaming… but none of us will go out there,_   
_because it would be the end of us._

_I can’t believe we’ve abandoned our patients… it’s the worst sin imaginable for_   
_a nurse. I can’t stop shaking but I want to live. I want to live._

_We heard a helicopter overhead and immediately starting crying and hugging_   
_each other, thinking a rescue team was on the way._

_But then the sound grew distant, and now all we’re left with is the moaning of the dead_   
_and the silent screams in our hearts. We’re all about to lose our minds._

_Dr. Young, Ariana, Miranda, Dakota… I’m so sorry I failed you._

_Something’s coming_

_Help m_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The note cut off abruptly and Felix felt pity in his heart for whoever wrote this. They must have been one of the several bodies on the floor but he didn’t have the heart to look at their faces. Carlos winced when he reached the end and reassuringly squeezed his arm. The slim man sighed deeply and softly said, “We need to keep going. It’s not the information I need. It’s useless.”

Carlos knew the nurses note had saddended his partner, so he allowed the other to lead him to the door. They paused to read the note posted next to it. Felix’s eyes widened with the information and looked at Carlos with a hopeful smile. 

“The door is locked but we just need the key to get an ID card. One step closer to helping supercop!” His voice pitched with excitement and Carlos couldn’t help but smile back. 

“You memorize the map of this place yet?” He asked with a cocked brow. 

The man scoffed and narrowed his dark eyes. “Just who do you think you’re dating?” 

Carlos chuckled and they headed back out of the room. They went down the hall towards the nurses station and the sight was just as horrible as the rest. Felix ignored the way the blood sloshed between his feet and focused on the body twitching on the floor. He nudged Carlos and gestured towards it with his rifle. The big man gave him a slight nod and Felix crept forward on light feet. It continued to twitch, but made no move to get up. The muzzle of his gun just hovered over it and with a quick, point blank shot, it’s head exploded, staining his pants and shoes. He grimaced at the brain matter on his shoes, but his attention was drawn to the door that was banging. 

He could see Carlos creeping towards it and scolded the older man. “Do not even think about it. We don’t have time.” 

Carlos smiled a bit sheepishly but backed away from the door. “I’ll just… check the counter…” 

The tall man examined the desk while Felix surveyed the room. A basic reception area with a back room. A dial safe sat on a back counter and he couldn’t help but note it’s odd placement. The double doors on the side of the room lead to the sick area and for some reason Felix was dreading that place. 

“Got something.” Carlos called out. Felix came to stand next to him and read the notepad in his large hands. 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dakota,_

_I think I know what happened to the missing tape record of Dr. B._   
_His research assistant took it. One of my patients saw Abbott remove_   
_something from a locker in the nurses station and walk towards the treatment_   
_room. I’ll try to sneak in and look during the night shift. You just stay cool and_   
_keep doing your job._

_I don’t care how important Dr. B is to the medical ward. That kind of_   
_harassment is not ok. I promise I won’t let them destroy the evidence. He’s a_   
_pig and an asshole and I promise he will get his day in court._

_Stay brave. Stay strong._   
_\- A friend_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Sounds like he’s a bigger jackass than I thought.” Felix muttered. “Should we just get the vaccine and leave him here?”

“Hey, don’t go against the mission.” Carlos’ tone was scolding but his eyes were glittering with amusement so Felix knew he wasn’t serious. The light air dissipated when the door that had been banging since they entered finally slammed open and several undead monsters poured out into the room. 

The two whirled around at the loud sound and let loose a torrent of bullets. In their surprise neither landed a clean head shot, so only one dropped to the floor. Carlos and Felix swore together in their mother tongues and tried again. 

“This shit doesn’t stop!” The slight man growled and he switched the rifle for the glock on his thigh with a full clip. He aimed his gun at one of the zombies head and hit it spot on. It slumped to the ground for a second before it stumbled back to its feet. He snarled and shot at it again, probably more times than necessary but it went down all the same. 

Carlos looked at Felix and shook his head. “You gotta calm down baby. We’re making progress.”

Felix entered the sickroom and muttered, “It’s too slow. We can’t keep going this slow.” 

Carlos sighed and followed behind him. The body on one bed wasn’t moving so he walked at a normal pace with his gun lowered. Like the rest of the city there were ammo packs scattered around from people defending themselves. How these people got assault rifle ammo was unknown to them but Carlos picked it up all the same and tossed the handgun ammo to Felix who needed it more. 

“There’s nothing else in here. We gotta go now.” Carlos said. “We know there’s a tape with Bard’s voice and a key in the courtyard.” 

Felix nodded resolutely and let Carlos lead them out of the nurses station. They went back out the hall and turned left. There was a broken window, below it was the courtyard. 

“Carlos, the key.” The younger man called nodding towards the ground, leaning out the window slightly. 

Carlos smiled at him with pride and jumped out with no hesitation, landing on his feet with a harsh thud. He looked up at where Felix was watching him with a shocked expression. 

“C’mon Baby, you and both know you can land on your feet. You’re like a cat.” The man joked staring up at the shorter man. 

Felix rolled his eyes but jumped out of the broken window. UNlike Carlos who (although he landed on his feet) landed heavily, Felix landed lightly and with grace. But then again, Carlos was built for strength and speed while Felix was built for stealth and flexibility. The soles of his boots tapped against the concrete slightly when he landed in a crouched position. 

“Search around, it’s around here somewhere.” Felix ordered immediately bending over to look through the bushes. “And stop looking at my ass Oliveira.” 

Carlos coughed a bit but obeyed and searched along the ground, jumping over benches and bushes. The big man grinned when he caught sight of metal on the ground. He crouched down and picked up a key with the label “Locker Room” on it. He nudged Felix’s foot and shook the key around, letting it jingle a little. 

“You’re amazing Love.” Felix declared. It was such a simple success, just finding a key, but for them it was a huge jump in progress. Carlos took the praise in stride and puffed out his chest in pride, preening a bit. 

“Thank you baby.” Carlos purred. He pocketed the key and gestured towards the one door that wasn’t blocked off and instead shattered. The taller man picked up a box of ammo from a gurney while Felix unlocked the dead bolt on the door to the next room. It led them back towards stairs. The journey back to the locker room was quick, the pair rushing. The clock was ticking and Jill only had so much time. 

They pushed the door open quietly, and Carlos held up a hand to point at the blood trail. The footsteps of red led to a locker on the left wall. The two kept their footsteps silent, as they entered. Carlos opened several lockers, but came up with no key card. Felix sighed and stepped in front of the locker and pulled it open. A thankfully not moving body fell to the floor with a squishy thud. The young man grimaced and opened the next locker. There on the shelf was an ID card, just what they needed. 

“Thank fucking god.” Carlos breathed out in relief. He let Felix pocket the card and opened the door for the other man. 

“God, I hope we get that tape soon.” Felix was getting jittery, his hands flexing on his gun, the leather of his gloves creaking with how tight his hands were clenched on the metal. 

His partner noticed right away and was quick to reassure him. “Hey, there’s nothing we can’t do together. We’re gonna save Jill. I can swear that.” 

Felix was silent as he stuck out his tiny pinky. A ritual they had come up with years ago. Carlos smiled fondly as the sight of his tiny lover holding out his pinky with such a serious expression. But he complied and hooked their fingers together. 

“You can’t go back on this now.” Felix said to him with a smug smirk. 

Carlos laughed at that but his eyes were happy. The situation they were in was dire and they were on a clock, but Carlos knew the two would get through this. They would save Jill and get to go home. The first thing he would do when he got home was to pull the two into the shower, letting the hot water run over their tired bodies. For now though, the two made their way back to the nurses station where the closest locked door was. 

They didn’t even get out of the staff room though. 

A large claw grabbed the door, startling the two. Carlos let out a loud yell and grabbed Felix, pushing him behind his larger body. The hand threw the door open and while the creature had nothing on what was after Jill, it was still a terrifying sight. It’s body was a dark almost black green with a rock-like texture. It’s face was bug-like with it’s mandibles, which opened to let out a loud roar, baring sharp and bloody teeth. 

Carlos didn’t hesitate to shoot it. His rifle shot off rapidly, looking for some kind of weak spot. Most of the bullets ricocheted off of it’s hard body, but for a second Felix caught the flesh flying off it’s face and its uncovered belly. 

“The face Carlos! The face and stomach!” He yelled and aimed his own gun at it’s face.Carlos growled out a reply and let Felix take over to reload his own rifle. The smaller man moved out from behind him to aim his glock at the monster and fire. His gun didn’t have as much firepower as his partner’s assault rifle, but his aim was precise and rarely missed despite the monster’s movement. 

“Shit!” He cursed as he leaned back from a sharp claw far enough that he had to flip back to land on his feet again. Carlos scrambled back and took over. With one more round from the south american, the monster screamed one last time and fell on it’s back, twitching as life left its body. 

“Jesus Christ!” Carlos sneered as he stared down at the monster's body, now filled with bullet holes. “What the fuck is this thing?!”

Felix went to lean down to get a closer look at it, but Carlos grabbed the back of the harness and pulled him back. 

“Do not put your face anywhere near that Felix Zhao!” The man growled and yanked the smaller man back. 

Felix rolled his eyes but complied. “Whatever the hell it is, it was tough as hell. How many clips did we have to use on that thing?!”

“Didn’t count. But hopefully we don’t have to see one again.” Carlos panted, glaring at the beast. 

“Carlos, love of my life?”

“Yes?” 

“You fucking jinxed us you fool!”


	8. Nathaniel Bard

Carlos followed behind Felix to the nurses station. The appearance of a new monster had spooked both of them enough that they needed to stay close together, as if they were reassuring each other they were alive. They kept their bodies tense and their guns up. 

Felix breathed out harshly through his nose. He didn’t know what was behind that door, but at the same time he knew _exactly_ what was behind that door. He placed the card in the slot and let it beep. He pushed it open, took one step in, and pulled Carlos with him to the ground. The other man made an offended sound, but when Felix placed a finger to his lips, Carlos caught on quickly. Being the stealthiest of the two, Felix peeked up to look through the windows and was horrified at the sight. Two of those creatures that had attacked them before were on the other side. They were tearing into bodies and wrecking the room. 

“The tape is in there isn’t it?” Carlos growled, pulling Felix back next to him. 

The younger man peeked over again and sure enough, the tape was in there. 

“Fuck me!” Felix hissed crouching down next to his partner. His stress levels were at an all time high and he was torn between punching something or crying. Carlos knew him though, so he reached over and placed a hand on the others round cheek. He rubbed a thick finger along the others cheekbone and smiled softly. 

“Come on, we got this. I know you can use that big brain of your to come up with a plan.” He whispered. “We’re gonna get through this. I promise.” 

Felix nodded his head and smiled back. “Yeah. Okay. I got this.” 

“You got something for me?” The bigger man questioned with a smirk. 

“You got any flash grenades left?” 

Carlos grinned maniacally, catching quick and pulled out three blue pipe shaped objects. Felix’s eyes gleamed with that the two crawled forward, doing their best to stay out of sight. When they turned the corner the two pushed back onto their feet. Carlos handed Felix most of his handgun ammo as the other needed it more, and reloaded his own rifle. They pushed open the door to the linen room and a zombie greeted them. 

“We don’t have time for this!” Felix yelled. He nailed it in the head twice and let it fall to the ground. He stepped over it and held out his hand for Carlos to put a flash grenade in it. He pulled the pin and pushed open the door a crack, letting it roll into the room. When he heard the bang of it going off, he threw open the door. 

He fired his gun at one and heard Carlos’ rifle going off rapidly at the other. He fumbled to reload his gun when he heard the click of an empty clip. A claw swiped his way and he barely had time to roll out of the way. 

“Grenade, Carlos!” He shouted, rolling on the ground, away from another grab for him. 

“Cover your eyes!” The other man shouted. 

Felix somersaulted backwards and threw a hand over his eyes, shutting them tight. The bang of the grenade and a muted flash of white was his signal. He flipped back to his feet and let loose another torrent of bullets into the monsters ugly face. Flesh was flying off of it’s face and with a screech, it fell backwards, the life leaving it. 

He lifted his head to see Carlos stick a round, green object in the monster's mouth when it tried to bite his arm off. Felix’s eyes widened and he leaped back when he realized what was going to happen. There was an inhuman scream and then flesh was spattering against the walls and floor. 

“Glad that worked.” Carlos grinned boyishly as he wiped blood from his face. 

Felix groaned and threw his hand over his face and sighed in exasperation, “God, please never do that again.”

Carlos laughed a bit and moved past him to pick up a tape on one of the bedside tables. He pulled the tape player from one of his many pockets and didn’t bother to listen to it, instead putting it right back. Felix took a few minutes to rifle around the room, pulling out a few hidden ammo packs. He tossed two almost full assault rifle packs and took the handgun and long rifle bullets for himself. 

“You good to go?” The Brazilian asked, holding his gun over his chest. Felix scanned the room one last time and then gave his partner a firm nod. “Let’s go then.” 

“To Bard we go.” The young man muttered, leading the charge. 

They exited the room and meandered down the halls. The sound of heavy footsteps drew their attention and in a split second Carlos was thrown to the ground. The green, rocky monster was pressing Carlos to the ground. The man was only fending it off with his gun, which was blocking the beast’s mouth. 

“Fuck!” Felix screamed. He pulled the rifle off of his back, and let loose several shots. He only succeeded in drawing it’s attention, but it still gave Carlos time to roll away and jump to his feet. While Felix shot at its face, dodging blows, Carlos was able to shoot at it’s back, destroying its protective layer. 

When it finally died, Felix threw himself at his lover. The other man barely had time to drop his gun and catch him. 

“I can’t keep saving your ass!” The young Chinese man yelled into his chest. 

Carlos went to shout back, but he realized the younger man's voice was wet with tears. _Tears._ Carlos had only seen Felix cry on a couple of occasions in the time they had known each other. 

So he wrapped strong arms around a tiny waist and whispered, “I’m here, you can’t get rid of me so easy.”

“Don’t leave me! You can’t do that to me!” Felix sobbed. Carlos’ heart clenched at the sound. 

“Never. I’m never leaving you behind.” He reassured his partner. “Now help me save supercop so we can go home and sleep for three days.”

Felix sniffed and pulled away. “I’m sorry. Yeah, let’s do this.” 

Carlos kept close to the younger man as they walked. He made sure to bump their shoulders together or brush up against a pale arm. They were lucky enough to not get stopped on their way through the second floor, the same could not be said for the first floor. 

The glass doors of the emergency exit were cracking under the weight of zombies banging on them. With a loud crash, the glass shattered and they poured into the room. A fire grew in Felix’s eyes and without much explanation, he yanked a grenade from Carlos’ pockets. 

“Fuck. OFF!” He yelled and shoved it into the open mouth of the zombie. HE pushed the creature back into the group as it choked on the explosive and within a few seconds, it exploded, taking out its friends with it. 

“That was hot.” Carlos said, stunned at the sudden rage of his boyfriend. 

Felix scoffed and pushed open the door retorting, “Be horny later we have a job to do.” 

Carlos tried to sputter out excuses as he trailed after the shorter man. Felix held out a hand when they reached the door to Bard’s office and the other man slapped the tape player in his small hand. He pressed play and waited eagerly for it’s contents. 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“All I wanted to know was what the documents were doing in your_   
_office in the first place-”_

_“Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m goddamn Nathaniel Bard!_   
_I’m the best biologist you’ll ever meet you bedpan-changing waste of a_   
_nursing degree! Of course I have connections higher up. Of course_   
_the military consults me on projects beyond your comprehension. So stop wasting_   
_my time with your nosy questions!”_

_“I...I-I’m sorry Doctor.”_

_“...You didn’t read the documents did you?”_

_“No, I shredded them just like you asked.”_

_“Good...Good. If that’s all you can go back to wiping your patients' asses._   
_That’s what they pay you for right? And polish my shoes.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“I bet you know all about polishing don’t you? Now fuck off. And don’t_   
_say a word to anyone.”_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Felix stared at the tape in his hands with shock and disgust written all over his features. Carlos made a noise that somehow sounded like exactly what he was feeling and he whirled around to look up at his partner. 

“If he doesn’t have a cure for Jill, I’m shooting him right then and there.” Felix said with a serious expression. Carlos was still searching for words so he just nodded dumbly and followed behind him. The young man stalked into the office and when he came upon Bard sitting nonchalantly in his chair, he turned it around only to be met with Bard's dead body.

“Look like someone beat you to it.” Carlos said with no inflection in his voice. Neither felt particularly upset about the man's death, more upset about the fact they didn’t know where the vaccine was and now they might not ever know. He pressed a finger to his ear and growled, “Tyrell! Bard’s dead! He’s been shot.” 

“Shit.” Tyrell cursed. “And the vaccine?”

“We’re looking.” Felix informed the man, not taking his eyes away from the corpse in front of him. “I’m gonna search his computer.” 

He didn’t bother to listen for Tyrell’s response and instead read the blood stained note on the counter. 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It’s my pleasure to cordially invite you to a banquet on Sept. 10 at the_   
_Central Hotel, where we will be exchanging viewpoints on Raccoon City’s_   
_new Special Medical Zone (SMZ). Attending will be Mayor Micheal Warren,_   
_Chief of Police Brian Irons and other distinguished members of our community._

_Thursday, September 10, 1999- 6:00_   
_The Orient Restaurant_   
_The Central Hotel, Second Floor_

_We would be honored if you joined us_

_Sincerely,_   
_Greg Tester. United States Senator_

_Nate, I’ll be introducing the bill for that new drug of yours in Mid August._   
_Bring the cash._

_We’ve booked a suite for the usual afterparty. You’re a brunette guy_   
_right? I’ll let Irons know._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“God that man was fucking disgusting.” Felix sneered when he handed off the papers to Carlos. “Why is it the smart ones are always dicks?” 

“Beats me.” Carlos shrugged, letting his eyes fly over the note and invitation. Felix roamed the room a bit, looking for any hints of the vaccine before he used Bard’s computer. When he came up with nothing. He leaned over the desk and first went through his most recent email.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_To: Greg Tester_   
_Subject: REPLY IMMEDIATELY_

_Greg, I know you’re watching the news. This virus is going to devour the_   
_whole country. The dead will wash over Capitol Hill like a tidal wave._   
_You’re not safe. However, you’ve always been a good friend to me, so I’d_   
_like to offer you a way out._

_I have in my possession ONE dose of the vaccine for the virus. The Holy_   
_Grail! And it’s not for my family, not for my ladies on the side. No, Greg,_   
_I’m saving it for YOU. I know better than anyone your that you’re the future_   
_of the United States. But if you want the goods, Greg, you have got to get me_   
_the hell out of here NOW, without Umbrella finding out._

_Lean on the Pentagon for me. I know you’ve got some clout. See if someone_   
_can get a rescue team in here without U.B.C.S. involvement. You scratch my_   
_back, I scratch yours- which should sound pretty chaste after the parties we’ve_   
_been to. Hurry. My time is running out._

_-Nate_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Felix was becoming less and less impressed with the man Nathaniel Bard used to be. He may have been a genius and have created Jill’s saving grace, but he still seemed to be a disgusting human being. Giving the only vaccine to an equally gross man? Felix was not amused at all.  
He searched through several files until he came upon a video file. He waved Carlos over and waited until the man stood next to him to press play. 

The face of Bard filled the screen the man started off with, “This is VCR Chief Nathaneil Bard. September 29...11 pm.” 

“I am acutely aware… my time is running out.” Bard was obviously shifty, his eyes darting around the room. “And I hope and pray by making this recording and bringing the truth to light… that I can restore some small shred of honor to my name.” 

Felix felt a small amount of pity for the man, yet he severely doubted the man would ever be remembered. 

“All of Raccoon City’s suffering began with a release of a biological weapon known as the T-Virus. My employer, the Umbrella Corporation, engineered the virus… and they ordered my team to develop a vaccine, which we did.” 

Carlos was staring in shock at the name of the company he worked for and Felix winced at the sheer betrayal in his eyes. 

“Now I keep a sample of this vaccine in my office. The rest is stored underground.” Bard looked around the room a bit before he leaned closer to the screen. “But those sons of bitches on the board… they want to destroy it! They don’t want the world to know what they’ve done… so they’re trying to erase all evidence that the virus ever existed. Now I’m not a fool. I know they don’t want me to-” 

There were sounds behind Bard and he turned to the side, looking in fear at something they couldn’t see. He leaned forwards and abruptly turned off the recording. Felix stood back and ran a hand through his hair. Carlos on the other placed both hands on the desk with a horrified expression. 

“My god, Jill knew all along.” He whispered. “And she trusted me anyway.” 

Carlos let out a loud curse and punched the screen of the computer. Felix was startled and rushed towards his lover. He forced Carlos to turn around and placed small hands on scruffy cheeks. 

He softly said, “Hey, hey. It’s okay. You had no clue. You didn’t now.” 

“I worked for those people. This is my fault.” Carlos muttered in self hatred. 

“Hey, Look at me. Look at me.” Felix took both hands and forced the other to stare him in the eyes. “You had nothing to do with this. Jill knew that, she didn’t blame you. Show her you’re good and help her. Got it?” 

“Got it.” Carlos muttered back with a grateful smile. Felix nodded and pressed several buttons on the wall to force the metal door open. It unlocked with a beep and Felix swung it open. Right away, their eyes were drawn to the windowed cabinet. In it was a bright purple syringe. A grin grew on their faces and Carlos threw open the door to pull the needle from the shelf. 

“This is it.This is gonna save Jill.” Felix declared looking up at his companion. 

“We did it.” Carlos said in awe at their accomplishment. The purple fluid in the syringe almost glowed and they stared with glimmering eyes. 

“Yeah. We did.” Felix whispered. He pulled Carlos down and pressed a hard and passionate kiss to his lips. The other man reciprocated with just as much force and then they pulled away Felix laughed, “We fucking did it.”


	9. Block the Door

“T, we got it!” Carlos exclaimed, when they stepped out of the small room into Bard’s office. He was grinning from ear to ear with Felix hopping up and down next to him in excitement. The vaccine had been placed in one of Felix’s pouches for safe keeping in between the crushed leaves of green herbs. 

“Good. I’m on my way.” Tyrell answered back. His voice was firm but slightly out of breath. 

“Be careful.” Carlos cautioned their friend. Felix rolled his eyes a bit at his partner’s pointless worrying and obvious mother henning. 

Tyrell scoffed a bit and seemed to share his younger friend's sentiment. “‘Careful’? Have you seen this town? It’ll be a fucking miracle if I get there in one piece!” 

Felix barked out a laugh that turned into a yelp when a familiar green creature fell through the glass ceiling window in the lab reception. It tumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap. It leaped back onto its feet in a manner that was almost alike to Felix flipping onto his. It lunged towards the two men with an unholy screech making them jump away with varying forms of grace. 

“Getting real sick of this shit Carlos!” Felix yelled at his partner as they shot together. For more effect, he used both handguns, one in each hand. Carlos growled out some form of a reply, but the younger was too busy dodging a claw swiping for him. He used his quick reflexes to shoot at its face and jump out of the creature's reach. 

“Just. Fucking. DIE!” The raven haired man emphasized each word with a bullet to the face. On his last shot, he managed to get it right through the eye, sending it to its death screaming. He panted harshly and holstered one gun back to his thigh and used his now free hand to push his hair out of his sweaty face. 

“Let’s get going before you lose it and break something.” Carlos joked to try and keep the younger's dangerous anger at bay. Felix huffed and gave a tired smile in reply. He let Carlos lead them this time, an attempt to give himself time to calm down. The reception room was thankfully just as dead as they left it and it made the two pick up their pace into a sprint. Carlos’ long legs allowed him to take longer steps but Felix’s nerves and stamina allowed him to keep up. They didn’t slow down until they reached the lit up entrance. 

Carlos opened the doors to the room Jill was in muttering to himself, “You’re gonna be okay, Jill.” 

“Turn her over Love.” Felix ordered, pulling the vaccine from his belt and removing the tip. He had managed to hunt down an alcohol swab, and rubbed a quick swipe along the woman’s arm. Carlos was twitching restlessly and he gave the bigger man a dead eyed stare. “She’s already got one infection. I'm not gonna make it worse so calm. Down.” 

“Right, sorry.” Carlos mumbled apologetically. He held the woman’s arm still as Felix forced the needle of the syringe into her arm. The young man slowly injected the fluid into her, watching as it disappeared from the syringe. 

“C’mon… this shit better work.” The voice of the bigger man was soft and Felix felt no more jealousy, just worry for the woman who had helped him. Her breathing was labored and she was still sweating but all they could do was hope.

Taking Carlos’ hand in his smaller one, Felix led the bigger man to the cot across from Jill’s. He forced the man to sit down and stood in between his legs. He cupped scruffy cheeks and pulled the other man’s face toward him. 

Felix stared in deep brown eyes that were filled with sorrow and softly said, “You owe this woman nothing, and yet you are being the man you are and saving her. You have done more than any other man would.” 

“But she’s here because of me.” Carlos protested weakly. “I put her on that train. She’s hurt and the civilians are dead because of me…”

The shorter man scowled and lightly squished the others cheeks growling, “You have done nothing wrong. None of it is because of you. You followed your commanders orders like a good soldier and went against them at the right time. Those people died because of something that was not human. Jill is like this because of something that wasn’t human. You made something that wasn’t even your fault right by trying to cure Jill. The _only_ thing you can do now is wait and rest. You have earned that right.” 

Throughout Felix’s speech, Carlos’ eyes grew in size and filled with so many emotions that he couldn’t determine just what they were. Contrary to popular belief, Felix was the emotional one in their relationship. While the younger didn’t cry often, he did get angry or stressed much easier than Carlos did. Carlos was his rock. His laid back, easy going, supportive rock. So to see so many emotions run through the man at once was heartbreaking. He hadn’t witnessed Carlos get angry enough to punch something in years. And now, the man’s eyes were wet with unshed tears and droopy with exhaustion. 

“I can’t let you sit here alone.” Carlos’ arguments were weak and made Felix roll his eyes in exasperation. 

He pushed the man’s broad chest until he was laying on his back. “Sleep Carlos, before I knock your ass out.” 

“I could beat you in a heartbeat.” The Brazilian man joked wearily. 

“Not in that state.” Felix snorted and stole the man's guns. “You couldn’t even beat me with both hands like that.” 

Carlos muttered something unintelligible, getting situated on his side to face Felix. He stared at the pale man with half lidded eyes and lazily mumbled, “I love you Felix Zhao.” 

Felix’s heart melted and he leaned over to push Carlos’ hair back and press his lips to his forehead. When he pulled back he whispered. “I love you too Carlos Oliveira. Now, _sleep._ ”

Carlos was out like a light, leaving Felix to his thoughts. He thought about what he would do if he got out of this first of all. All he wanted was a nice hot shower, the warmth of Carlos pressing against his back. He wanted to lay in their bed and press his ear to a broad chest, assuring himself the man he loved was still alive. He missed their small two bedroom apartment and the feeling of home. 

He thought about Jill. The S.T.A.R.S. officer who had helped him even if she didn’t have to. And for a little bit he had resented her. She was strong and beautiful and had apparently dissed Carlos when they first met which made her all the better. He couldn’t help but think it was karma. He had resented her for such a stupid reason and now she may still be dying. God he hoped she lived so he could tell her how sorry he was and invite her to dinner as an apology. 

His main thought was how this all started. Umbrella released a virus that turned people into something of cheap horror movies. He should have looked more into them when they had hired him years ago. It was his own stupidity and ignorance that made him ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind about them. After all, what pharmaceutical company hires a mercenary? And what terrorist would steal from them?

About a month ago he had gotten an email from a C.R. about Umbrella. Maybe he should have replied, whether it be because it was Umbrella or because someone had managed to find an account of his not connected to his past. But he had promised Carlos he had left that life behind and at some point in his 2 years of retirement he had gotten comfortable in his mundane life. He had been selfish and that may have cost more than he could ever imagine. It could’ve cost lives. 

He was left with his thoughts for maybe only a couple hours, but it was enough for the self hatred to build. Maybe it was hypocritical of him to scold Carlos for the very same reason, but his mind just couldn’t shut up. It continued to scream horrible things at him for almost three hours until the door flew open. He threw up his gun and aimed it at a stumbling Tyrell. 

At the loud noise, Carlos threw himself up into a sitting position and aimed his own (empty) handgun. When he caught sight of the ragged man he tiredly muttered, “Jesus, Tyrell. What the hell happened?” 

Felix helped him down into a seat and Tyrell gave his friend an exhausted look. He grabbed the remote to the small TV hanging in the corner and clicked it on. The group of three were greeted by the words “EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM”, the date Sept 30, 1999 and a multicolored screen. 

A woman’s voice with a pleasant tone spoke, but her words were anything but. _“Attention all citizens. The contagion spreading throughout the city has been designated uncontainable. On October 1, Raccoon City will be completely destroyed in a missile strike. All residents capable of rational thought are urged to evacuate immediately. This is not a test. Attention all citizens-”_

“Man that’s only a day away. There are still people in the city!” Carlos cut the message off with the mute button. 

“You think Uncle Sam gives a shit?” Tyrell sounded as defeated as Felix looked. The youngest of them was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and head down. His jaw was clenched with barely concealed rage and the two men knew he was close to blowing up.

“There’s nothing we can do Carlos. The best we can do is get away from here.” Because despite being the emotional one, he was still the one who used logic and reasoning to back up his emotions. Carlos was always the one to follow his heart. Carlos wanted to argue but the sound of trampling footsteps and moaning was heard through the doors. 

“Fuck. Here they come.” Tyrell groaned, struggling to pick up his gun. 

“Sit your ass down Tyrell Patrick before you break something.” Felix hissed and shoved him back down. 

“We got this.” Carlos assured him in a much different manner than his partner, but they both got the message across. 

The bespectacled man scoffed but allowed them to do so saying, “Better grab some things. Sounds like there’s a lot of them out there.” 

While Carlos took some bullets and grenades from Tyrell, Felix peeked out of the door to look through the reception’s windows. In the distance he could see a horde clawing at the glass and he shrieked, “Jesus fuck T, what the hell did you do out there?!” 

“Enough.” Tyrell snorted. Felix looked ready to punch him so Carlos grabbed his shoulders and steered him out of the room. Felix growled but allowed himself to be moved and when they were out, Carlos shut the doors behind them firmly and he could hear the click of Tyrell locking it. 

“Grab anything you can, we gotta keep these fuckers from getting in there.” The older man ordered in a professional tone. Catching onto his serious tone, Felix moved down into the halls to grab several large crates that were littered everywhere. Even though he was built for speed and stealth and was no longer doing his “Day Job” Felix still kept up a workout routine and could carry two in his arms. Carlos was still able to carry three that were twice the size of his, but Felix still did his part. 

Within minutes the two had amassed a large mass of crates, trashcans, and bins to block the way to Jill and Tyrell. At one point, the younger man had even taken a page out of Jill's book and had pulled on a pair of rubber gloves to grab sparking and broken generators and scatter them around the room. 

“I’m gonna try to lower the window shutters! The less entry points, the better!” Tyrell’s voice echoed as he informed them. It rang in their comms and they could distantly hear it through the barricaded door. 

“And how do we do that?” Carlos asked, as he steadied several objects to create a steady blockade. 

“I’ll try hacking into the hospital security system.” The other replied. “Keep ‘em off of me in the meantime!” 

Felix scowled and muttered, “He says as if it’s easy.” 

The shutters began to close with a low grinding noise, drawing the inevitable attention of the undead. They groaned and their footsteps thudded against the ground. Their heavy hands banged on the glass windows until finally their sheer weight shattered the fragile material. Several of them tumbled onto the tiled ground and shrieked as they stood to their feet. 

“Okay, now the fun shit begins.” Carlos smirked as he took the safety off his gun. 

“God I hope I have enough bullets for this…” Felix sighed and aimed his rifle as one stumbling towards him. He blew off her head with a bang and whirled around when he felt something brush his leg. He kicked back a noseless zombie crawling along the ground, stunning it. It gave him enough time to put a bullet in it’s brain and jog backwards, away from the growing horde. 

He stood back to back with Carlos, the two working together like a well oiled machine. The partners had only worked together once before but they knew each other and were determined to get out alive together. There was a herd of them gathered near the window and Felix took the opportunity to aim at a sparking generator and send electricity through their rotting bodies. 

“The door Carlos!” Felix shouted, when he caught sight of several zombies banging on the barricade. 

“Fuck!” Carlos swore. “I’m gonna need you to do some of those sexy leg things Baby!” 

“Only if you don’t shoot me!” The other called back, already on his way towards the group. He aimed a high kick at one, breaking it’s jaw and sending it to the ground. It allowed Carlos to shoot at it and gave Felix time to stab his knife in the skull of another. 

When the horde was thinned, Felix moved back to stand next to his partner, and yelped in surprise when the lights suddenly cut off. 

“Oh c’mon!” Carlos groaned, flicking his flashlight on. The younger man mumbled some quiet curses and turned on his own. He shot a zombie in it’s knees sending it to the ground and crushed its skull beneath his boot. 

“Find the breaker! It must be somewhere!” Tyrell yelled in a panic through their comms. The two never gave a reply, too busy staying alive. The zombies had started to thin out when the door behind them flew open, coming off of its hinges with a loud bang. 

Felix shoved Carlos away and flipped in a last minute dodge as a hulking monster attempted to spill their guts. He frustratedly screamed, “What the fuck?! Where the hell are they coming from?!” 

“Don’t ask me, just look for the breaker!” Carlos shouted back, trying to draw the attention towards him. It worked and the monster jumped towards the man, giving Felix time to duck into the room that it came out of. He grinned at the sight of the RDP hip pouch and spared a moment to clip it onto his belt. When he slammed the breaker and the light came back on, he grinned maniacally at the abundance of grenades. 

His happiness didn’t last long when he noticed the body on the ground had a familiar parasite for a head. He sneered at it, and unloaded a whole clip into the glowing hole where it’s face should be while it was still down. When it exploded into a pile of flesh and covered his shoes, he dashed out, nearly tripping over the monster’s body. 

“Grenade!” He shouted, pulling the pin on one. Carlos ducked behind the counter and Felix chucked it into a group, blowing them to bits. They didn’t stop coming. They came in small waves, drawn by the sound of bullets firing and the lights of the hospital. 

“Please tell me we’re close T!” Felix pleaded as he holstered his empty rifle for a full handgun. 

Tyrell almost immediately assured them, “I almost got it!” 

Felix and Carlos breathed out sighs of relief and continued their quest to stay alive and protect their friends. A parasitic zombie roamed into the room and Carlos made a sound of disgust at it’s writhing legs and tail. 

“What the hell is that?!” He asked his smaller partner. 

“No idea, but that thing after Jill makes ‘em!” Felix scowled and aimed for it’s glowing mouth. “Just aim for the glowing part!” 

When the head was finally gone and turned to mush Carlos sneered, “God that’s fucking gross…” 

A monster leaped through the window, lunging towards them and in a hasty decision, Felix threw down a flash grenade, covering his eyes just in time. He waited a second after the bang to let out a rapid fire at its exposed face while Carlos dealt with zombies advancing towards the blocked door. 

The shutter windows finally closed but the hospital entrance was not. A horde poured into the room, and Felix took a step back in fear and nervousness. 

“Tyrell I only have so many grenades, give me a solution now!” He shouted, pulling Carlos away from the grabbing hands of the undead. 

“You can knock down the pillar with the detonator I brought!” The man informed them with hope. 

Carlos shook his head in shock and rhetorically asked, “Where the fuck did he get that?!” 

“Cover me.” The Asian man said shortly. He didn’t give the other man time to respond as he sprinted and slid under the legs of zombies, knocking several down on the way. Carlos sputtered out curses in the background, but covered his lover, giving him time to place the explosive on the c4 next to the pillar. 

He dashed back and Carlos asked, “How long?” 

“Thirty seconds.” Felix answered. “Now get in the back room.” 

Carlos didn’t argue and stepped into the back room hiding behind the wall. Felix pulled the last grenades from his belt and pulled the pin on all of them, rolling them on the ground towards the lot. The explosion was loud and bigger than the average grenade, but it allowed him to duck in next to Carlos. 

The detonator beeped, then there was a crash, as the pillar crumbled. It tore off part of the ceiling, crushing several zombies as it fell to block the entrance. When Felix peeked his head out, the dust was settling. The two men stumbled out of the room, exhausted and sweaty, Felix close to falling asleep on his feet. 

“Carlos, Felix, are you two alright?!” Tyrell's worried voice asked them. 

“What kinda stupid question was that?” Felix slurred leaning against his companion. 

“Not even close.” Carlos agreed. “But at least it’s over. We’re coming back in.” 

The two men took several minutes to disassemble their barricade. Huffing and panting, the last box was thrown away, allowing the taller man to throw open the doors. Felix stumbled over to get a better look at Jill and was relieved by what he saw. Her skin was returning to a healthy color, and was breathing regularly. 

“Vaccines the real deal.” Tyrell informed, sitting backwards on a chair in front of the woman. 

“Good.” Carlos said shortly, reloading his gun. Felix leaned against the other bed, watching his partner in confusion at his angry and jolted movements. 

Tyrell noticed as well and asked, “Goin’ somewhere?” 

“You’re damn right.” Carlos growled. 

“What do you think you’re gonna do?” The darker man sneered. “The whole city’s about to be microwaved.” 

“Carlos Oliveira you are going nowhere without me!” Felix hissed, standing back to his feet. Carlos softened a bit and opened his arms, inviting his boyfriend into them. If he wasn’t so tired, Felix would have noticed the regretful look in his lover’s eyes. The young man’s eyes widened briefly at the impact on his neck and then they rolled back into his head. Felix slumped against Carlos’ bigger body and the man sighed, placing the younger man’s body on the cot. 

“He’s gonna kill you when he wakes up.” Tyrell snorted, knowing firsthand the wrath of a scorned Felix Zhao.

“I know, but he needs this. And I can’t bring him with me knowing he’s like this.” Carlos argued, running a big hand through mussed up raven locks. He pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead and walked towards the door telling Tyrell, “Call the government. Tell them we found a cure. You stall for time!” 

The doors swung closed behind him and Tyrell shook his head in fond exasperation, looking at a sleeping Felix. “Ballsy motherfucker. Felix is gonna kick his sorry ass.”


	10. Venture Underground

When Jill woke up, it was slowly and to the sight of an angry Felix Zhao. He was sitting in a swivel chair, twirling a knife with a scary expertise. His face was stony but his eyes were lit with a fire that had her feeling sorry for whoever pissed him off. 

“Where am I? What’s going on?” She asked the man in confusion. He looked up at her without putting his knife away or dropping it’s rhythm. 

“Raccoon City hospital. You were infected.” Felix informed her shortly. As if on cue, her arm throbbed and she pressed an arm against a dirty bandage. She hissed in pain and Felix’s face softened minutely. 

_“Attention all citizens,”_ The female voice from the tv drew her attention but Felix continued to look at her. _“The missile strike on Raccoon City will occur in just hours. The payload is designed to eradicate all biological material. You will not survive if you remain in the city. Evacuate now. Repeat: Evacuate now.”_

Jill stared at the date in the corner of the screen in shock whispering, “October 1st? No, it can’t be.” 

“Unfortunately, it is.” Felix looked only slightly apologetic. “You’ve been sleeping for quite a bit but that’s understandable.” 

“How did I get here? Why are you here?” The woman asked. She pushed off the bed to stand back up on her feet, staring at with a demanding expression. 

Felix eyed her before looking back at his knife and flipping it expertly. “Carlos carried you here after you radioed us. The selfless _Báichī yīngxióng(1)_ couldn't let you turn so we spent the whole night searching for Bard and the vaccine. Got the vaccine but Bard’s dead. I have a hunch and I’m usually right. But now that you’re up, I can leave.” 

Jill watched in bewilderment as the man gave no regard to her well being and stalked out of the room. She took a minute to gather herself before she followed him out. She was greeted by the sight of an absolutely destroyed room and Felix arguing with Tyrell. 

They cut off abruptly and Tyrell snarked at her, “Morning sunshine.” 

“You saved my life.” She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I sure as shit didn’t. That was all Carlos and Felix.” Tyrell said, almost sounding offended. “Carlos carried you here and Felix treated you, crazy bastards.” 

_“Bùyào cèshì wǒ!”(2)_ Felix hissed, cocking his gun warningly. 

Jill side eyed the asian man and hesitantly asked, “Where is he?” 

Felix growled like a wild animal and muttered to himself in Chinese but Tyrell ignored him and informed her, saying, “He went underground. Bard stockpiled the vaccine, enough to give the city some hope. 

“He thinks he can do this by himself.” She muttered. “I’m going after him.” 

Felix’s head snapped towards her and Tyrell winced, giving her an apologetic look. Jill took a step back at the sheer rage in the man’s eyes. 

“You will do no such thing!” The short man snarled. “You are the reason we are in this mess!” 

“How is this my fault?!” Jill cried in defense of herself. She couldn’t help but feel a small bit of fear at the sheer amount of anger in Felix’s eyes. His face was twisted and his lips pulled back in a snarl that reminded her of a cornered animal. 

“That damn monster was after YOU! YOU were foolish enough to fight it and get infected!” His voice was raised to a near shout and she wanted to get angry back, but for some reason his voice was almost watery. It was then she noticed the tears in his eyes and felt sympathy for him. 

“Felix, calm down.” Tyrell soothed, “Saving her just to snap her neck would be stupid.” 

The S.T.A.R.S officer was a bit put off at the last comment but ignored it in favor of watching Felix breath heavily and tense his body. “Hand over the ammo T?” 

“Felix please!” The other man pleaded and Jill was confused at the absolute desperation in his voice. “The city is about to be blown sky high!” 

“Tyrell.” Felix only had to say his name for the bigger man to sigh and pull three full boxes of handgun ammo from where he had hidden them from Felix. The petite male stuffed the boxes into the pouches on his hips and stalked out of the double doors. 

“What the hell happened to him?” Jill asked in utter confusion as she watched the doors swing shut behind the Zhao. 

Tyrell sighed and pushed up his glasses, beginning to explain. “Carlos _really_ fucked up. He decided it would be a good idea to go out on his own after Felix spent hours looking for him. Guess he knew Felix would follow because he knocked him out before leaving. Felix woke up _angry._ I think I’ve only seen him like that once, and that time someone died.” 

“What, you think he’s gonna kill Carlos?” She joked half heartedly. 

“Oh no he won’t. Maybe he’ll kick him about but he wouldn’t kill Carlos.” Tyrell said nonchalantly. “I’m more worried about _Felix_ and whoever killed Bard, that will not be a pretty sight.” 

“All the more reason to go.” Jill responded, moving to leave. 

“Leave this mess and Felix to him, he’s a professional.” The man argued with her, trying to get her to stay.

Jill looked at him and said finally, “So am I.” 

He groaned but easily relented. “Right, guess I’m not talking you out of this. The storage facility is underground, beneath this hospital. I’ve lost contact with Carlos so expect trouble. Felix knows but do _not_ bring it up, he’s already angry enough. He doesn’t need a reminder.” 

Jill agreed with a firm nod and was on her way. 

When he found Felix, he was in front of the operating room, screaming in rage as he shot at a monster she hadn’t seen before. 

“I don’t have time for your bullshit! _Cào nǐ mā!”(3)_ He shrieked as he expertly flipped out of the way of an incoming strike, managing to land a kick on what she thought was it’s jaw at the same time.

It reeled back from the sudden hit, stumbling back a bit and Jill could barely move as she watched him rapidly fire his gun with amazing aim, nailing the creature in the face. With several more bullets and a loud, “ _Chī shǐ!”(4)_ It went down with an inhuman screech and thud against the tiled ground. 

Felix was panting heavily as he reloaded his empty clip. He didn’t even look at her as he asked, “What are you doing Valentine?” 

“I’m coming with.” She announced bravely despite the scene she had just witnessed. The man finally turned his head to stare at her with narrowed eyes. Her own widened when he raised his gun to aim at her forehead. But she refused to move or show her nervousness. 

After a few seconds he lowered it with a huff, holstering it to his thigh. He walked away towards the stairs, gesturing for her to follow. “Get in my way and I will leave your ass behind. My goal is find Carlos, get the vaccine, and get the hell out. Nicholai can die in the blast for all I care.” 

“Nicholai? What does he have to do with this?” She asked, walking behind him with her gun lowered but in both hands. 

“Bard’s dead.” Felix said shortly, pushing open the door to the roof, “I think you know who killed him.” 

She was silent as she thought about. It would make the most sense, afterall the man had left her to die. Their walk through the hospital was thankfully silent and uneventful, Felix and Carlos getting rid of most if not all the pests. Along the way, she stopped to lockpick several lockers, stocking up on ammo. But yet Felix never stopped or waited for her. Jill wanted to get angry with him, he was being a bit unreasonable but at the same time she felt sorry for him. The man he loved and spent nearly a whole day looking for had left him and he had no way to contact him. Carlos could be dead or infected and Felix would have no way of knowing until he found him.

They stopped in front of a barricade with a large hole, Felix waving a hand towards it. “You and I are small enough to squeeze through. Last chance to turn back Valentine.” 

She glared slightly but crouched down to army crawl across the bloody floor. She heard Felix snort behind her and then the shuffling of clothes as he moved to follow. She waited on the other side until he crawled through. Her breath hitched as he moved to jump out the broken window with no hesitation. He stood at the bottom with an impatient expression. So in fear of being left behind, she took a deep breath and leaped out after him. She landed crouched on her feet. 

Jill noticed the locked box near Felix’s feet and cautiously approached it. When he didn’t stop her, she quickly unlocked it to reveal a .44 AE Lightning Hawk. She grinned at the sight of it but it fell when she realized she had no ammo for it. She whipped her head up when several boxes of .44 bullets landed next to her. Felix said nothing as he stalked away, and she couldn’t help but smile at his gesture. She followed behind him until they reached the lobby again. 

“We went in a circle?” The woman muttered accusingly. 

“You needed ammo.” Felix said shortly. “Don’t get the wrong idea, I just didn’t need you slowing me down or taking my own.” 

Her smile grew at that. Even when he was pissed and had repeatedly said he would leave her, he wasted his time to make sure she had what she needed to stay alive. She didn’t know Felix Zhao well, but she knew enough to know that that was an excuse for his kindness. 

She was broken out of her thoughts by heavy footsteps barreling around the corner. She tensed and raised her newest gun as Felix pulled his own from his hip. It hadn’t even entered the room fully when they began to shoot at. They had to dodge several times but with two people it went down twice as fast. 

Felix didn’t hesitate to step over the creature even as it was still twitching, the life draining from it. Jill was a bit more cautious and waited until it stopped moving to step over to where Felix was waiting in front of a padlocked door. He didn’t say anything just gestured towards it. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she crouched over to unlock it. 

“What’s behind this one?” She casually asked as she put the lockpick back in her hip pouch. He pushed open the door and stuck out a hand to show a set of stairs. 

“This is our way forward.” He told her, going down the short staircase. “You wanna get that vaccine, this is the way down.” 

As they continued on she could see Felix’s shoulders droop and his face softened a bit and he quietly muttered, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. I’m just so…. _Angry._ That stupid _Wángbā dàn(5)_ thought he could take this on alone…. _he left me even after he promised.”_

He ended in a whisper as he hunched over a bit to hide the visible pain on his face, so in what she hoped was a comforting gesture, Jill reached a hand over to rub a hand down his spine. She softly said, “I know. Well, I don’t really. But something tells me he’s fine.” 

“Yeah, he usually is. Bastard can’t seem to die, even with his horrible jokes.” Felix laughed a little, covering his eyes with his hands. 

“I think you could give him a run for his money.” She joked. 

“You know how I met him?” He asked as he pushed open a door leading into a garage, chuckling a bit. “The first time we met was in a coffee shop. I gave him a fake name and he made dad jokes. The next time I saw him was two days later and I almost choked him to death with my thighs.” 

Jill had to cover her mouth to prevent a loud laugh from escaping and catching something’s attention. She couldn’t say she was surprised. In the short time she had known the couple, they proved to be one of the most chaotic she had ever seen, yet somehow they made it work. She shook herself out as they ventured further into the spacious area, catching Felix’s now serious expression. 

“This must be the way underground.” She mumbled, picking up a stray explosive. The sound of their footsteps changed as the ground turned into metal. Felix’s eyes roamed the large metal square on the ground and took note of the railings surrounding them. He approached a console with a thoughtful look at the cogs in his brain turned. Finally his eyes lit up in realization. 

“Get over here Valentine, we’re going down.” He announced with a gleeful grin. 

“Huh?” She walked over with confusion on her face only to stumble a little as the ground beneath her moved. Felix had pulled the lever and down they went. It was an area similar to the one they had just been in but more crowded and slightly better lit. 

“How is that no one in the hospital ever noticed this?” Jill asked, her eyes wandering around the area. The two held their guns tightly, Felix’s knuckles were white with how hard he clenched. The woman pulled another lever, lowering the raised platform. 

Felix scoffed a bit as they raised up again saying, “Oh I’m sure someone did, but I doubt they got far.” 

She winced a bit at what he was implying, but nodded too. He led the two through a small room, tossing her a hip ouch he pulled off the table. She fastened it as they moved but they stopped just outside the second set of doors. In the distance, in the tall platform was a figure they could only assume was Nicholai. They stopped in front of a ladder to stare at the Russian man. Felix could just barely make out the smug smirk on his face. The two men held eye contact, Felix never breaking it as he jumped to the floor below, landing on his feet. 

He could hear Jill land behind him but he continued to stalk forwards towards the lift that would take him to Nicholai. He pulled the lever to go up, and the elevator’s electrical box erupted into sparks. The lights in the garage area cut out abruptly, Felix growling at the sudden darkness. 

“I must admit, I respect your tenacity.” Nicholai’s voice rang out through the garage, echoing through the speakers. “But I’m afraid our games end here.” 

“He’s going to die with my knife in his neck and his guts on the floor.” Felix announced, clicking off the safety on his gun. He ventured out of the lift in the open area, just in time for a white, naked body to fall to the floor.The two stood side by side, their guns raised and aimed at it.

“Are you ready for this Zhao?” Jill asked, a smirk on her face.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be fully ready for this shit.” Felix sighed, “But let’s do it anyway.”

* * *

_(1) Báichī yīngxióng- Idiot hero_

_(2) Bùyào cèshì wǒ!- Don't test me!_

_(3) Cào nǐ mā!- Fuck your mother!_

_(4) Chī shǐ!- Eat shit!_

_(5) Wángbā dàn- Son of a bitch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of the official Resident Evil 3 storyline. I know a lot of these stories seem like filler chapters and I hope that's okay. I want some emotional plot amidst the blood and zombies. Please let me know if I just need to finish it and get to the end of the game!  
> Weevis


	11. Going Deeper Into the Hole

The zombie that had fallen before them was one Felix hadn’t seen before. It’s skin was paper white and leathery. It wore no clothes but had nothing to point out a gender. It crawled along the floor with it’s mouth wide open in a long face. 

“What the fuck…?” Felix muttered with bewildered eyes. Half of his guns clip had gone into the zombies skull, but unlike a common run of the mill zombie, this one refused to go down. His face pulled up into a snarl when he lost his patience and stalked forward towards where it was inching its way towards him and Jill. He lifted his foot up and threw his foot down with considerable force, crushing it’s skull. Well… trying to. It took three heavy stomps for its head to become a mush of blood and brains. 

“What the hell was that thing?” Jill asked as she lowered her gun with raised brow and wide eyes. The two stood on the lift and raised up to the next level, where Jill was able to pocket a fuse. Felix climbed down the yellow ladder to the other side, surveying the area when he reached the ground. He stepped into a storage container, pocketing a box of bullets. He eyed the logo on the boxes, the red and white symbol of Umbrella looked daunting in this scenario. 

He followed behind Jill, glock clenched tightly in his hands. The two yelped and covered their face when with a bang and bright sparks a part of the catwalk fell to the ground. There was growling behind them and they whipped around to see two dogs stalking towards them. Their bones were visible as if they had been torn into and their eyes were glazed over. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” He growled dodging to the right when one jumped towards him. Drool dripped from the canines lips, teeth bared in an intimidating snarl. He holstered his glock, and had to leap out of the way as he pulled out his rifle. It’s greater firepower and his close range allowed him to take out the dog in one shot. 

To his left he could see Jill struggling to keep one away from her neck and in a panic, he kicked it away. The woman turned onto her side and with one blast from her shotgun, it was dead. He held out a hand which she took gratefully. He pulled her to her feet and checked his pouches. 

“How much do you have left?” He asked, reloading the gun on his thigh. 

She shuffled around a bit and he had to admire the sheer amount of weapons she had on her. Finally she gave a firm, “Enough.” 

The next part of their path was blocked off by a storage container falling to the ground from its place hanging above them. Felix scowled and looked back and up to where Nicholai was smirking smugly. He raised a hand and shot him the finger, which may or may not have contrasted greatly with the size of his hands. 

So instead of moving towards the stairs, they were forced to continue forward. They turned a corner and were greeted by a zombie in a dirtied lab coat stumbling towards them. Felix scowled and shot out it’s knees, forcing it to the ground. Neither of them had the patience to fully take one down, so he just kicked it away which allowed them to move forwards. Their path looked to be blocked and Felix cursed under his breath. Jill slapped his arm and gestured towards a gap in between two shelving units. 

“Oh thank fuck we’re small.” He breathed in relief as he turned his body to slide between them. He grinned when he found he was on the other side of the fallen containment unit. Jill stumbled out next to him and shoved him forwards a bit. They trudged up the stairs with Felix in the lead. He gently opened the door a crack to peek in and when he saw what was in it, he turned back around and gave Jill a pleading look. 

“You’re gonna make me go in there aren’t you?” He asked her in exasperation. She gave him a sheepish smile but still reversed their positions. She was now pushing a groaning Felix back towards the door he had tried to get away from. 

“I’ll only go in if I can throw a grenade and blow something up.” He tried to bargain with the woman. 

She only gave him a dry look and retorted, “You were gonna blow something up anyway you pyromaniac.” 

“Ah, you’ve only known me for a day,” he chuckled, “And yet you know me so well already.” 

She rolled her eyes and placed a grenade in his hand. “Go nuts you maniac.” 

Felix grinned and pulled two more from a pack on his hips, ignoring the sound of confusion from Jill. He reached over to the railing and yanked off a piece of yellow tape, tying the three explosives together. He gently pushed the door open and rolled the explosives in. He grinned maniacally at an irked Jill and waited a few seconds for the inevitable boom. When they went off his smile widened and his partner sighed deeply at the quiet cackle the petite man let out. 

When the young man pushed open the door he was hoping to see dead zombies with blood and guts splattered around the room. Instead only two were dead and the pale faceless one was stumbling around with no arm and a chunk missing from it’s torso. 

“What the fuck?!” He screeched, whipping out his gun to shoot at its face. “This is some fucking bullshit!” 

Jill growled at the sight of the monster and pulled a large gun off of her back. Felix’s eyes widened at what was most likely a grenade launcher. She let loose and with one well aimed shot, the monster’s face was lit up in flames. It screamed but was finally dropped to the floor. Felix carefully stepped over the other bodies to gently kick the unfamiliar zombie. 

“Any idea what the hell these things are?” He asked Jill, stepping back away from it when it didn’t move. She gave a tired shrug and moved to unlock the door at the front of the room. 

She peeked inside and turned back around to say, “It’s the entrance room. Nothing new.” 

Felix hummed from where he was picking up bullets around the room. He tossed a pack of shotgun shells and asked, “What about the other door?” 

“Leads to another way.” The S.T.A.R.S. officer informed him. “Probably our best way forwards.” 

He grunted and followed behind her down the yellow ladder. He moved over to grab a stray bottle of gunpowder when something crashed to the ground. His breath hitched in surprise and he jumped back away from a dangerous claw. But he didn’t get back quick enough as it cut open his shirt and grazed his skin, creating a long red line of blood. He yelled out in pain and stumbled back. Jill caught him before he could fall and shoved him behind her. 

Felix wanted to argue but he was bleeding and in pain so he let her pull the shotgun from her holster and aim for the mandibles of the creature. He grunted as he had to roll away from the monster once again, cursing it out in every language he knew. Finally, the man had enough and joined his companion in shooting at the creature blocking their path. 

“God, how did you and Carlos deal with these things?!” Jill shouted over the sounds of gunfire. It dropped dead and all she got was a feral growl from Felix as he angrily kicked its dead body. She snorted in amusement at the way the man childishly threw a tantrum in his frustration. She stepped around Felix and his rage to pull a fuse from the electrical box. She waited for the other to stop beating the dead creature with her foot tapping impatiently. 

When he stopped, panting heavily, Jill asked, “You done? Can we move on now?”

He gave the body one last kick, then he looked up and nodded. “Please tell me we’re almost done?” 

“One fuse left, then we can get out of here.” Jill answered, climbing back up the ladder. Felix followed behind her, muttering under his breath. Jill could feel the rage in the man behind her building. She could see why though. His partner, boyfriend, lover, whatever you wanted to call it- left him behind despite his protests, even knocking him out in the process. Then he was being continuously slowed down by monsters that wanted to eat him. Jill had a feeling that Felix was going to snap soon, and it wasn’t gonna be pretty. 

They stepped over the bodies in the previous room, Felix pausing for a second to rifle through several pages laid on a crate. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sept. 12_   
_Admitted to N2: male 45 / female 32_   
_Discarded: male 60 / female 89_

_Sept. 15_   
_Admitted to N2: males 55, 19 / Female 51_   
_Discarded: female 76_   
_Returned: female 8 (uninfected)_

_Sept 22._   
_Admitted to N2: males 25, 22, 15 / females 16, 21, 29_   
_Discarded: 6 male specimens / 9 =male specimens_   
_Disposals trending upwards daily._   
_Preemptively dispose of any over 30 years of age_

_Sept. 24_   
_Nightly transfer observed by nurse._   
_Admissons to underground facility temporarily halted_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Any clue what this means?” Jill asked, reading over his shoulder. 

Felix sighed and placed the papers back down saying, “When Carlos and I were searching for Bard and the vaccine, I came across some nurses notes. She witnessed someone taking dead bodies into what she called, “The forbidden door” and not the morgue. Now I guess we know where they were going.” 

Jill hummed in thought as she followed behind her companion. They stood on the platform just in front of the stairs they came up on allowing Felix to pull the lever and raise them up. They walked along the catwalk and Felix groaned when they came across another lever. She coughed to cover a laugh when he tapped his foot impatiently. He didn’t bother to climb the ladder, he just jumped down. Jill dashed after him and before she even hit the ground, something exploded and Felix let out a loud, “FUCK!” 

When she stood next to him she could see one of the white storage containers had blown open and zombies came tumbling out. Felix was screaming expletives in several languages as he blew their heads off. She whirled around when something else crashed to the ground and was greeted by a hunter gamma. 

The other turned his head at the sound and his eyes grew at least three sizes. “What in the ABSOLUTE fucking hell is _that?!”_

“Another one of Umbrella’s creations!” She informed him, ignoring his loud screeching when it’s mouth opened like a disgusting flower, revealing rows of teeth. “Focus on the zombies!” 

Jill could hear Felix muttering and screaming behind him but she blocked it out in favor of launching a flame round into its mouth. It stumbled back with a shriek and flopped to the ground. She breathed a sigh in relief and whipped around to see her friend struggling to keep a zombie from biting into his neck. He was laid on the ground, spitting insults as it tried to chew through his rifle, the rest of the zombies laid dead on the ground. She aimed her shotgun at the side of it and let it blow. Its head shattered like an egg, and spattered Felix’s pale face with blood. 

He wiped the red fluid away and gave her a harsh glare. She shrugged her shoulders uncaringly and pulled him up to his feet. He looked around for a second, then grinned at the red lit electrical box and near sprinted to it. He let out a triumphant laugh and pocketed the fuse. In his glee he didn’t seem to care about the noise and cheered loudly. She couldn’t fault him though, it was one step closer to the vaccine and Carlos. 

Felix led the way in a near sprint, jumping off of lifts before they even hit the ground and Jill was sure if she hadn’t stopped him, he would be climbing over shit like a goddamn monkey. He had jumped over the edge of the lift in front of their objective lift when she was still at least ten feet behind him. She couldn’t see him, but she could hear his scream of rage. Jill peered over the edge to see him unloading his rifle into a zombie with a familiar parasitic head. There were three of them and he was fending them off with nothing but bullets and spite. She wasn’t hurrying until one crept up behind him and looked like it was trying to swallow his head. 

“Get your weird ass mouth off of me _monte de merda!”(1)_ Felix screamed as he shoved his knife into its abdomen. Jill let out an exasperated sigh as it let go of him and stumbled back. He shoved his gun in its mouth and fired rapidly. He probably fired six times before it finally died. 

As she fired her shotgun at another zombie, she couldn’t help but think in another scenario, Felix would be absolutely hilarious. He got angry easily which probably made him fun to tease and had some of the best insults. She waited patiently as her partner dealt with the last zombie, not willing to come between him and his prey. When it dropped dead he snarled at it then turned to her with a grin giving her whiplash at how fast his emotions changed. Jill let him place the three fuses in and smiled with him with the lights came back on. 

“I’m going to shoot Nicholai in his ugly, russian face.” Felix informed her with a wild grin. Jill shook her head but still chuckled in amusement. They waited for the lift to raise with tense bodies and impatient trigger fingers. Unfortunately for them, the surveillance room was empty. Felix growled as he stalked around the empty room. 

“Shit. He got away. What was he doing?” Jill muttered with a scowl. 

“Sneaky little bitch.” Her partner hissed. “Come look at this!”

He waved her over to the only lit up screen and let her read with a stony face and fiery eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Unfinished Activity Log_

_9/26_   
_1300\. Infiltrated RC. Disturbances are sporadic_   
_Commencing mission._   
_1930\. Observed five RPD officers engaging a pack 20 strong._   
_Officers annihilated in 20 mins._

_9/27_   
_1200\. Test run at university. Diverted pack (incl. canines) to_   
_campus. 64% infection and conversion in 2 hrs. No survivors._   
_2300\. Successful rendezvous with MV platoon. Will make first attempt_   
_at dawn._

_9/28_   
_0430\. Diverted pack toward command post. Result: night skirmish in_   
_confined area with large number of combatants (video attached)._   
_0800\. End of skirmish. Seven survivors._   
_1800\. Unknown bioweapon deployed at point D18. Tracking it per orders._   
_It appears to be on the hunt._   
_2000\. Got eyes on two S.T.A.R.S: a male (infected) and female._   
_Bioweapon is pursuing the female._

_9/29_   
_0000\. Female JV has made contact with MV platoon. Bioweapon’s_   
_appearance and behavior are consistent with Project N. Investigating._   
_0200\. JV has made contact with unknown male._   
_0330\. JV and FZ have continued to travel together. Unable to_   
_gather background information on FZ._   
_0400\. Observed bioweapon wielding conventional weapons. It seems_   
_to be strongly fixated on terminating JV (and possibly FZ) and_   
_Knows the city layout. Evidence it can be imprinted?_   
_0700\. Metamorphosis in the bioweapon triggered by a hostile encounter_   
_with JV (video attached). JV has been infected and is unresponsive._   
_Collected samples per orders._

_9/30_   
_0030\. Over 17 hours have elapsed since JV’s exposure to virus._   
_Conversion has been slow suggesting she may be resistant._   
_0400\. Vaccine recovered and administered to JV by FZ and CO, a_   
_soldier in MV platoon. JV expected to be fit for combat_   
_approx. 20 hrs post exposure_   
_It seems clear the bioweapon is Project N. Contact with_   
_JV causes it to change and evolve. Will induce further_   
_encounters to obtain more precise data._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix growled and hissed at nearly every word on the file in front of them. Jill tried to ignore him but even she couldn’t hide the anger that filled her at the screen in front of her. Nicholai had been watching them. He had betrayed them the very moment he set foot in Raccoon city. He had never been an ally and Felix wished he had shot the man the very second he had that bad feeling. The sound of the lifts mechanisms rang in their ears and the two whirled around, guns raised and ready to shoot. They kept their bodies tensed but relaxed at the sight of a familiar face. Tyrell. 

“Jill. Felix.” The big man breathed in relief, the three lowering their guns. Felix grinned and let his body sag minutely.

Tyrell came to stand next to them saying, “I got through! They’re willing to negotiate-” He cut himself off with a groan of pain, jutting out a hand to steady himself on the table. “They’re willing to call off the strike if- and that’s one big ass “if”... we can deliver the vaccine to them before they launch.” 

“How long do we have?” Jill asked as Felix reached over to help steady his friend. Tyrell might normally have brushed him off, but he needed the help and Felix needed to feel like he was helping. 

“Hours, maybe.” Tyrell answered through a grunt of pain. 

Felix swore (it was becoming a bit of a problem) and Jill muttered, “Then let’s not waste one more second.”

* * *

_(1) monte de merda!- Piece of shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a while!   
> I feel bad about it being so long but the end is near! Soon we can move into one shots and drabbles! You your have noted that Felix cursed in Portuguese this time instead of the usual Chinese. I wanted to show his knowledge and how he’s using Carlos’ language to cope with his absence. If that makes sense? I think it does. I hope you keep reading and look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Weevis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! In these troubling times those of us stuck at home can be entertained by a variety of things. Including video games! A lot of us have gotten really lucky and have had the pleasure of playing the newest games. And my favorite is the Resident Evil 3 remake. I've had the joy of being able to play it and watch many others play through it. I love the Resident Evil games, new and old. 
> 
> While the newest remake may be missing many things from the old one, it's still an amazing game. The gameplay is good, the story is good and the visuals are amazing. It's by far my favorite game this year (I have not had the pleasure of playing Animal Crossing yet so that may change). MY favorite thing however, are the characters. I love how Jill looks so beautiful and is still so spunky, and the Nemesis is crazy. My favorite character of Resident Evil 3 (not the whole series, that will always be Leon) is Carlos. I love his character design, his personality and storyline. He may have lost the accent but he will always be my favorite of Resident Evil 3. 
> 
> Weevis


End file.
